Changing Times
by SlvrDrgn
Summary: Ten years is a long time...even when you don't know what has transpired. A wish granted...love and friendship to be found a new...and a new start for them all. @~%~ Finished ~%~@
1. Default Chapter

*~*Summary~*~  
  
The characters are a little "out of character" {in some parts} being as I started this as an original story. Also in this story Serena doesn't have a brother but a sister. And instead of being set in California or Japan it is set in Georgia.  
  
Things happened during their high school years that changed them some and well. you'll have to read it to find out. The scouts have graduated from high school and have gone their separate ways "following their own wind." Well most of them that is. Serena's sister marries and becomes pregnant and Serena comes back. The same moth there is the 10-year high school reunion.  
  
Also you might want to know that Serena is also called Sere. And I will be using the dubbed names, except for Setsuna. The General's will have "original" names, and play a role in the story later on.  
  
~*~ Disclaimer~*~  
  
I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, OR ANY OF THE OTHER SHOWS OR BOOKS THAT I LIKE. But that is my loss.  
  
  
  
After high school we split up, all of us going our separate ways. A promise to stay in touch through the years, a last hug and a few tears where shed before we got into our own separate cars and drove away. I leaned against the hood of my car as I watched them drive away, when they where out of sight I got into my car and drove off.  
  
Before I left town, I drove past the houses where my friends used to live, the park where we had fun, the school we attended, and the church where we had swung on the swings the night of a birthday. A sad smile crept onto my face when I finally reached the highway.  
  
Of all the things I remember from that day, a few things stick out, and stand clear in my head, the town was as if the whole population had left, the first song on the radio was Restless Heart "I'll Still Be Loving You" followed by Linkin Park's "In The End." Once I boarded the highway I remember nothing but following the wind. And follow it I did for a long time.  
  
Looking back on the music it seems strange the order and the style of songs that where played, a promise of everlasting love and one of things coming to an end. I can't tell you how long or how far I drove on that May night. All I remember about it was stopping for gas, food and sometime to stretch.  
  
As I have said I followed that wind, it eventually led me to the other side of the continent. I'm not even sure how long it took me. I stopped in a small town in Northern Oregon, the people there where nice and accepting right away. I began teaching at the local elementary school. I have always loved children and it just seemed natural. But that is another story in itself and so must wait its turn.  
  
I never called any of my friends, they never called me, I know it is because we all followed our own wind and it led us far away from the others. And to be honest everything from their names to what they looked like slipped from my mind and I never knew it. In a way I was glad that we didn't stay in contact. It gave us all a chance to start over, to live the life that we wanted and never had a chance to get until now. It gave us a chance to make the decisions that would shape our future, not the future that had been planned for us. It seemed as if they had all dropped off the face of the Earth. I know this will sound mean but I couldn't have been happier.  
  
I never married, I didn't want too. I later found out that the others had met up with their high school sweethearts and married, but we'll come to that later.  
  
My youngest sister stayed in the town that we had grew up in. We would sometimes right back and forth. The last letter that I received was about three years old. So it was shocking to find a letter waiting in my mailbox from my sister, Elizabeth, after work one day. I wasn't sure what to think when I saw it, so I hurried into the house, threw my things on the couch, and went into the kitchen. There I made me something to eat and fixed something to drink. Once I had that done, I sat down to eat and read the letter.  
  
Dear Sere,  
  
I'm not sure if you are still at this address or not, but I had to try. How have you been? I really wish you could have made it for the wedding but don't worry I have all the pictures waiting for you. //"Wedding? What wedding?"//  
  
Well there are a couple of other things I wanted to tell you. But where to start?  
  
You are going to be an aunt. That seems like a good place, don't you think? The baby is due in May.  
  
I checked the postage date. It read April 20. And it was now April 25. "Next month?!"  
  
I don't know what it is, didn't want to know. I hope you can be here but if you can't I will understand. I could imagine Elizabeth's face as she wrote this. //"I will be there." //  
  
Oh wait a minute I have to answer the phone.  
  
I smiled at this; it was just like my sister to put that.  
  
Ok, well I'm back. In case you are wondering, it was Mr. Anderson. You do remember him don't you? He was trying to find you. He wanted to let you know about the reunion that is coming up in May. I told him that I would let you know. He asked how you where and what have you been doing.  
  
I hope this letter reaches you in time to come for either one of the two. I'm starting to get tired so I'm going to go lie down. I'll hopefully see you next month. Until then.  
  
Elizabeth  
  
I folded the letter back up and stared at off into space for a while, thinking. Elizabeth was married, and I missed it, heck I didn't even know about it, and now she is going to have a baby. Then there was the reunion. Ten years? Has it really been that long? I decided then that I would go back home, for Elizabeth, nothing else.  
  
I started packing that night and was ready to leave in the morning. I went to the school long enough to explain to the administrators and my students what was going on and why I would be gone. I left right afterwards, once again I only know I stopped for gas, food, and a break, well besides the stops to sleep.  
  
This time during one of the breaks I went shopping. I had to find Elizabeth something along with the new baby. Oh, I was going to be an aunt, I was so excited. For the baby I picked out a pale yellow outfit that would go for either a boy or a girl. I wasn't sure what to get for my sister, so I decided to take her shopping when I got there.  
  
I don't remember how long it took me to reach Columbus. But then I never remember how long it takes me to get anywhere. I stayed outside Columbus in Peachtree City, planning to go the rest of the way the next morning.  
  
May first. That was the next day. I woke up early and dressed in a white tank top with a pair of army green shorts and white tennis shoes. "Georgia. I will always be used to the weather here." I said aloud as I was getting into my Camero, and making sure the top shields where out. My dream car, my baby, I had finally managed to get it. It was a light silver t-top Camero, with built in CD player. I rolled the windows down as I pulled on to the highway.  
  
The wind blew my long silver blonde hair back from my face as I drove. I like the music that was "in" when I was growing up so when O-Towns "All or Nothing" came on I turned it up and sang along, what can I say, when it is a song I like I'm going to sing. The song finished an was followed directly by Celine Dion's "It's All Coming Back To Me Now." I know that wasn't when I was growing up, but still she has a great voice, and since I like that song I sang along.  
  
I wouldn't realize the significance of those songs until later, a song of hope and one of finding. The roads were once again deserted as I pulled off of the highway ramp, well I say deserted, but there were a few other cars. It had been ten years since I was last here, things could change. I let the car go where it wanted.  
  
I first wound up at my old high school. It was obvious that it wasn't used anymore, and looked as if it hadn't been used for a while. The windows were broken in a number of places, some doors were busted open, and bricks where crumbling in a number of places as well. I vaguely remembered Elizabeth telling me about a new and improved high school being built. Maybe while I was here I may try to find it, but not now.  
  
"Things change." I told myself, I kept repeating it as if it was a lifeline as I drove out of the parking lot. The next song on the CD player was Richard Marx "Right Here Waiting." While I listened to the song I somehow found myself at the building where my first and only boyfriend used to live. I could remember him leaving either right before I did or right after. I didn't pay attention to where I was going as the song went off and soon found myself driving through different neighborhoods. "Would he recognize me anymore?" I wondered as I drove through the fifth neighborhood. Soon afterwards I came to the park where he and I had spent our last night together. Something seemed to be tugging at the back of my mind but every time I tried to look closer it vanished.  
  
The playground was no longer there; in its place was a picnic area. I sighed and repeated what had become a lament for me. "Things change. So much can happen in ten years. I stayed in the car instead of getting out like I did at the school. If the truth was to be told I didn't want to see how much things had changed. I checked the clock as I drove off; it read 3:45 pm.  
  
"Well, I guess it's time I went to see Elizabeth." I pulled over so that I could check the address on the letter. "Good I know exactly where St. Mary's Road is. If they haven't changed the names of the streets." I laughed a little not knowing what to expect as I pulled back on to the road.  
  
The drive to St. Mary's didn't take long, and I soon realized that the housing in the area had changed from apartments to houses, really nice houses. I had to slow down so that I could find the house. It took me a few minutes but I soon found it. "There it is." I said out loud. House number six sat on the left side of the road and beside a lake. My sister had done well for herself.  
  
My camero pulled slowly into the circular driveway of a three-story house. The house was beautiful from the outside; I could only imagine what it looked like in the inside.  
  
As I turned the car off the French style doors opened and out stepped a man. I closed the door to my car as he came down the steps; when I saw his face my breath caught. He looked so familiar but I couldn't place him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked stopping beside my car. With those words I remembered him. The quarter back of the high school that Elizabeth had attended. They had dated off and on for a while. "So" I thought "they finally got married."  
  
"I'm here to see Elizabeth." I didn't mention my name; we had only gotten along when it was absolutely necessary, but I would be nice until he did something stupid.  
  
"I didn't ask why you were here, I asked who you where." He was starting to get angry I could tell, and boy I had to admit I was enjoying it.  
  
"Eric?" A voice called from the house. "Who is it?" A young woman asked from the open doorway. All she could see was the car and was curious.  
  
"I don't know, she won't answer my question. She says she is here to see you." It was amazing how gentle his voice turned when he spoke to her.  
  
"Well then let her come in." She said going back into the house. I had watched the whole thing from a place behind Eric.  
  
I could hardly hide the smile that crossed me face as he turned around to face me. "Why didn't you say something? Follow me." He growled as he started up the steps.  
  
"I didn't want Elizabeth to fall down the steps." I answered his question as I followed him and the smile was back on my face. We eventually came to what had to be the living room. Elizabeth was in a rocking chair with her back to the door. Eric motioned me into the room and then closed the door behind me. He didn't follow which surprised me, but it suited my purposes.  
  
"I apologize for Eric's behavior. He is a little touchy right now, and you would think that I would be the touchy one." She said not bothering to turn around.  
  
I thought for moment she I accept or get right on to the visit. " It's quite alright, he has always been that way. How much longer before the baby is due?" It seemed right that I say that rather than "Hi" or "Hello" or something of that nature. I don't think I have ever seen a pregnant woman faster. She was out of the chair and hugging me before I knew what had happened.  
  
She called out as she was reached me and the doors flew open to show Eric two girls engaged in a hug. I wish I could have seen his face. Oh well there will be other times. We hugged for a few moments and then the "older sister protectiveness" kicked in. I gave her a squeeze before saying anything. "Ok, we'll talk in a minute, but now sit."  
  
"Oh, come on Serena." She said as she went back to her abandoned chair. I turned around and held my hand out to Eric. "Hello, Eric. Nice to see you again." I said pleasantly, knowing good and well that he was still confused by what he had just seen.  
  
"Serena." He said accepting my hand. "I'll be in the study if you need me, Elizabeth." He said as he walked out of the room. I shrugged as I turned around. "I guess he is still mad at me."  
  
"Come on, Sere. Sit down. Why didn't you tell me that you were coming? I would have had something to eat ready." She said a bit annoyed.  
  
"Well I didn't know that I was coming until after I read your letter. And since I knew you where pregnant I didn't want to you worrying. Good enough?" I asked taking a chair across from her.  
  
"I'll let it slide this time. Tell me, how have you been? I see that there is no ring, can't find the right person?"  
  
I knew where this was going and was going to stop it before it could get any further. "I've been fine. I'm teaching at an elementary school. The kids are so sweet. No ring, no boyfriend, no fiancée, no more, and never again." I knew that Elizabeth would know what I meant by that.  
  
"Ok, OK I get the picture."  
  
"When is the baby due?"  
  
"Sometime this month. The doctor said between the 15-20. And your birthday is the 17th. I can't wait until I can hold him or her in my arms." I serene smile crossed her face. "Will you be staying?"  
  
"I wouldn't miss it."  
  
"Great. Where are you staying?"  
  
"At a hotel. I know that I missed the baby shower, but I wanted to get something for the baby anyway. I don't know what you already have but oh well. And when you feel up to it, we are going shopping."  
  
"You didn't have to get anything for the baby."  
  
"I didn't have to, but I wanted to. I'll go and get it." I got up and started for the door, only to be stopped by Elizabeth.  
  
"Did you say something about shopping?"  
  
"I think I might have. Why?"  
  
"Let's go!" she grabbed my hand and started towards the front doors, pulling me behind her. When she reached the doors she called out "Eric, we are going shopping. Be back later!" With that we were through the doors and down the steps. "Oooo.is this your car?"  
  
"Yeah, it's my baby."  
  
"Can we take your car?" she sounded like a little girl. I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course." With that I opened the door for her and went around to get in myself. Our doors closed at the same time. As we pulled out of the driveway she started messing with the radio. She must have found the station that she was looking for because she sat back and sang along.  
  
The song was "She Took The Moon Over Georgia" by Shenandoah. Her voice blended perfectly with the bands. She could have sung professionally but decided early on that she didn't ant that type of life or all the attention. I couldn't really blame her. "Where is the best place to go shopping?" I asked once the song was over.  
  
"Downtown. The malls aren't there anymore so downtown is the best."  
  
We drove on and I was quiet as she told me about all that had happened in the last ten years to Columbus. I was really shocked to hear just how much everything had changed. Every now and then she would tell me where to turn and where to go.  
  
The malls where tore down about three years after I left, and the stores moved downtown to separate buildings. It reminded me of New York. Once there Elizabeth showed me where to park and where the car would be safe. By this time it was five o'clock.  
  
I don't think I have ever seen a pregnant woman with as much energy as she had. There were so many stores for everything; I didn't think it was possible to have so many stores in one place. But I should have known that anything was possible all I had to do was to look at my past to tell that.  
  
"Where should we go first?" I asked coming down the ramp.  
  
"Books? No I might not get you out of there. You are going to the reunion, aren't you? What are you going to wear?"  
  
"I don't know if I am going to the reunion yet or not. I'm here for you not the reunion. And if, IF I decided to go then I will find something."  
  
"Nonsense Sere. You will go to that reunion. And don't try to argue with a pregnant woman it will get you nowhere, ask Eric. So the first stop will be to find you something to where." With that she started towards a store that read "For All Occasions" there was nothing to do but follow her.  
  
We spent four hours in that store, before I decided on a cerulean blue pants suit, and a nice dress. By then it was nine o'clock and dark, so we headed home.  
  
Once in the car "Where are you staying again?"  
  
"At a hotel."  
  
"Not anymore." She said as we pulled in the driveway. "You're staying with me. Don't argue, we have more than enough room, plus I want you close in case anything happens. And that way we can catch up easier you do know it has been ten years." "And" she added silently "there is a surprise for you coming up." We got out of the car and I went to get my luggage. Let's see the last time Eric and I was in the same house for long, well we won't go there. It's better to leave the past behind us. Elizabeth said something to him and he came down to get my luggage out of the car. I could tell that he wanted to ask something. "What is it?" I asked pleasantly, I was determined to be nice until he proved other wise.  
  
"Why did you come back?" he asked gruffly.  
  
"Umm.could it be, my sister is pregnant, married, and I didn't know about the wedding? We have always been close. Is that enough or would like some others?" Eric had always managed to bring out the worse in me.  
  
"SO she doesn't know what Elizabeth is up too. This is going to be good." He thought as he opened the door to her room and set the suitcases down. "While you bare here do not upset Elizabeth." He said then turned a left t he room.  
  
My room was on the third floor with a wonderful view of the lake, and a balcony. That night I slept the best that I had in ten years. I didn't wake once. The next few days I didn't see much of Eric, but Elizabeth and I spent a bunch of time together, doing just about everything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey guys, some of you guys may recognize this story as being the same on that was posted under a different name. True I did post this under a different name but I'm having trouble with that account, and even the e- mail account, I couldn't post anything but I was able to remove everything. With that done I decided to edit the story and repost it. Please review. It would really help. Thanks.  
  
~Silvra 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
  
  
The next few days flew by in a haze of activity. Elizabeth had a doctor's appointment that Friday so they left the house at about 11. I knew that she had an appointment that day but I didn't know what time, and I had to pick that day to sleep in, with nothing to wake me up. I rolled over and had to push tangled hair out of my eyes before I could see the clock, noticing that it said 10:59 a.m. I grunted and wished that I could remember the dream that I was having, then began wondering what had woke me up, seeing no one or thing about I got sluggishly out of bed and made my way to my private bathroom, stumbling a few times as I was still trying to wake up. I reached the shower and turned on the hot water letting it run a few moments before stepping in. I don't know how long I stayed in there but I knew when the water got cold. I don't think I have ever moved so fast in my life. That was when I heard the doorbell from downstairs. "Perfect. That is just what I need."  
  
I hastily threw on a short khaki skirt and a baby blue top and practically ran down the stairs, I didn't even have time to dry my hair, so it was beginning to fall in soft waves almost to the bottom of my skirt. I slowed down as I neared the door and walked a little more gracefully since I was awake, not to mention hungry. I opened the door to hear "mmy.we can get ice cream after this?"  
  
"Yes, little one, we will get ice cream after mommy sees Elizabeth." It was then that the lady noticed that the door was opened and stood up. She had long black hair that hung down to the middle of her back, and was accented with red highlights; her eyes were a violet hue and sparkled when she looked at the little girl that was no inching behind her. I had a feeling of de ja vu, but I couldn't place it.  
  
"Hello, is Elizabeth home?" she asked politely her hand going to the little girls side.  
  
"Hi, no she isn't she had a doctor's appointment this morning. Was she expecting you?"  
  
"A doctor's appointment? Is everything OK?"  
  
"Yes everything is fine, just a routine appointment, that's all. Would you like to come in?" //"This isn't your house, what are you doing inviting a stranger in?"// I mentally berated myself.  
  
"No that's ok, she really wasn't expecting me, but if you could tell her that Ray came by? She'll know who I am, thanks."  
  
"Sure no problem." I responded as I flashed a smile at the little girl, which in turn caused her to giggle. Her giggling brought a smile to Ray's face. We said a quick farewell and she picked up the little girl and walked back to a waiting black firebird. I noticed the car then and the man that was sitting in it. I couldn't tell much about him, but I knew I knew him as well. I closed the door. "Welcome home Ray. Things have changed haven't they? Will they be for the better?" I asked the wind. At that time I asked this I didn't know the meaning or why I asked.  
  
I had time to pull my hair up into a lose ponytail and grab a bit to eat before Elizabeth got back. She walked quickly into the kitchen as I was finishing my sandwich and almost pulled me out of the back door. "Good appointment?" I asked swallowing my sandwich.  
  
"Yes, the baby is just fine and everything is perfect." As she told me about the checkup a smile crept onto her face, I was happy to see my sister so happy. I don't remember the last time that I saw her so, well besides the day that I arrived from Oregon. "I have something to show you." She led the way through a simple garden that led to another house, this one was not as big as the other but was still really nice, I noticed that we approached it from the back.  
  
"Wow." Was all I could manage as she stopped.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Like it no I love it. What is it used for?"  
  
"Well mom's great uncle or something left it to us like that. Do you want it?"  
  
"Oh wow. Want it? No I'm not here enough. You keep it I'm sure you can find something to do with it."  
  
"Ok, I guess I can find something to do with it." By this time we had begun walking back to the house.  
  
"Oh before I forget, a woman named Ray came by to see you while you were gone. She just said to tell you that she came by."  
  
I could have sworn that my sister blanched a little at this but I wasn't sure, and if she did she recovered really quickly. "And I missed her!" she said a little upset.  
  
  
  
The day that Elizabeth missed Ray flew by for me. I can't recall all else that happened that day, I remember going shopping with Elizabeth for some things for the baby's room. I never knew how picky my sister could be. Everything had to be just the right shade of pink or blue or purple or yellow. Or it had to be made a certain way or look a certain way. I don't know what possessed me to go with her. I think in all we made to a record of five stores. Yes ladies and gentlemen FIVE stores. Of course that was from about one o'clock to whenever the stores closed. Elizabeth had so much energy that day, I wonder if she had that much through her whole pregnancy.  
  
When we finally got back to the house we both crashed, I don't know when Elizabeth got up the next morning but I do know that she wasn't home when I got up. "What is wrong with me?" I asked of no one when I was finally awake enough to talk. "I'm sleeping later and later since I have been here." I got up, jumped in the shower and stayed longer than I intended to, and dressed in a soft pink sundress. I let my hair dry by itself to day instead of taking the time to dry it. And walked down stairs. The house was empty, surprise surprise. I found a note lying on the table that read:  
  
Sere, Eric and I have gone to have lunch with Ray {the woman from yesterday} and should be back before four. See ya then. Want to go shopping afterwards? If so be ready when I get back. Elizabeth  
  
No, I didn't want to go shopping with her again today. Two days in a row what do you think I am? Stupid? So I decided to go take a better look at that house. I found the key to it on a hook by the door and headed towards it. I had a little trouble getting the lock to unlock being as it was starting to get rusted. As the door was pushed open a cool gush of musty air hit me full in the face and I almost started coughing. I let me eyes adjust to the light as I closed the door behind me. It took a few moments before I was able to see well enough to walk around.  
  
I had entered through the kitchen and looked slowly around. It was just as I remembered it. Neat, well if you could call it neat with all the dust that was around. But other than that it was the same, I felt like a little girl again walking around the kitchen in places you could still see the blue wall paper. I slowly made my way out of the kitchen and dinning room and into the living room and den. In those two rooms the furniture still sat cover now in white sheets, it reminded me a house that you see in the movies with ghost and everything. The couch and everything was still where they where the last time that I was here, how long had that been? Fifteen years? More or less? I don't remember.  
  
The days of my child hood came flooding back to me as I made my way up stairs. We had spent so much time here it had become home. When I came to the top of the stairs I didn't know which room to go to first. I wasn't ready to see mine, so I decided to go to what used to be my parents room. It was the same, I felt like crying, it had been so long since I has been so long since I have seen them. I held my tears inside, refusing to cry for any reason. The bed that my mother slept on was still sitting in the middle of the room, the beautiful cherry wood desk facing the window, the dresser next to the door that lead to the walk in closet that had once held her clothes, and then the chest- of-drawers on the opposite wall. The huge Oriental rug could still be seen on the hard wood floor. I can't remember the design that it held. But I do know that it was beautifully done.  
  
Next I went to Elizabeth's old room, it was across the hall from my mothers and not exactly as I remembered it, not counting the dust. It was obvious that someone had been here recently because the dust in places where nearly nonexistent. I could only guess what they were looking for. Her bed was still in the far corner of the room sitting at an angle. The chest that used to sit at the foot of her bed was no longer there. On the wall to the left of the door was the dresser and then on the opposite wall sat the chest-of-drawers. The mirror on the dresser had a crack running through it. It was depressing seeing her room like this. When we were both younger it had been bright and cheery. The walls were painted a pale yellow and had a sunflower border around it. In the corner next to the window used to sit a straight back chair with a music stand, that was where she would practice her music either voice or flute. I can remember the sound of it playing late at night after I had come back home from.somewhere I didn't want to be but had to be. And from somewhere I couldn't remember.  
  
My room. That was the only other room on the floor. The one I dreaded the most. With my hand on the doorknob I took a deep breath and opened the door. It turned with out effort. I remember my eyes being close as the door swung open, and they remained for a few moments before I had the courage to open them. When I opened them the memories came rushing back to me. I was barely able to make it to the bed before I broke down crying. Crying for the friends that I had lost but hadn't. Tears for the love that I would never know in this life, for my preset destiny, tears of the past and the present and the future all came together as one.  
  
I remember Elizabeth coming to my room the night it all happened, I had barely made it in the window before I had collapsed. I was drained, physically, emotionally, spiritually, you name it and that was what I was. I wanted to sleep for along time, but I didn't have the strength to let my eyes fall shut, it amazed me that I made it into my room and all the way back home.  
  
I knew Ray then, I knew why I had said what I said to the wind. I could also guess as to who the man in the car was, but I wasn't totally sure. I knew then why we had never stayed in touch, although it was for a different reason. I don't know how long I sat there crying. But I must have fallen asleep sometime during the crying spell, because I dreamed of everything that had happened.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Dream-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I slept off the effects of my returned memories I dreamt of many things, most of those I wish that I had not remembered, but with those bad ones I regained the knowledge of who my true friends and loyal friends where. I also regained the knowledge of whom I was supposed to be with for all of eternity. First of my dreams where of a long time ago another life, but those where fuzzy and I am not able to recall all of the details. Just a beautiful palace sitting on a pale plane, surrounded by gardens that held many different types of flowers. And a blue and green orb floating above it all. The ones that stick out in my memory are the ones before everything changed, before a wish of a person came true. I dreamt of the night that I returned home drained of everything that it is possible to be drained of or by. I practically fell through my window not caring if I was heard or not. The sound of a flute was heard in the background and stopped soon after I feel to the floor. It was a few moments before Elizabeth came into me room, and not a moment more before she was crying.  
  
"Sere, what-?" Was all that she managed before crying even harder.  
  
"I'll explain in the morning." **How do I explain that I am who I am? How do I explain what happened this night?**  
  
All she could do was nod; I knew that this was going to be hard. I had almost lost my friends and my love this night, I had lost my guardian who was like a mother to me and I wasn't sure how the other guardian fared, the last I knew he wasn't so good. Elizabeth helped me get to bed, when I would have stayed on the floor.  
  
The battle would be one to end all battles. It was ten when I received the call I snuck out of the house and was on my way. Flat Rock, was it just me or did they always pick a park to attack at, the good thing was that we only had three in the city. I was there in less than five minutes; both sides stood eyeing the other, neither willing to make the first move, as if both were reluctant to fight this one. Soon the fireworks began to fly and the noise level rose more than three knots. They laid dead or dying around me, only one other stood by my side, Saturn she was about dead on her feet, but was doing everything in her power to protect me. I saw the ones that were still alive trying to stand, trying to protect me. Saturn fell before my eyes and it seemed that the life of the others were drained out of them as she fell. I wasn't crying I had no tears left. I only knew of one thing to do. I stepped forward as the other sides remaining member did, I saw out of the corner of my eyes a flash of black on the left and a flash of white on my right, I knew than that I stood alone. My words were soft and forceful as I spoke to the one that had caused me so much grief and sorrow. There was shock in the other's eyes as light began to glow, a different color coming from each of the scouts, slowly forming into orbs that then began to condense into one that shown brighter than the sun at midday and was more blinding than looking directly into the sun at it's height.  
  
Then dream ended as suddenly as it had begun and I woke up shaking and dripping in sweat.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After the Dream-  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I was shaking when I woke up, and was startled at first to see where I was, but then I settled down. **How long have I been asleep? ** From what I could tell it had been while and I knew that Elizabeth had to be worrying. Glancing at my watch and out the window I knew it was late and I had better be going back to her house. I ran lightly and quickly down the stairs. I stopped long enough to shut and lock the door before I was running back to Elizabeth's house; I was running like I was a little girl again late for dinner and afraid of the consequences. I made it back to the house in what had to be record time.  
  
The door opened as I reached for the doorknob and there was a very, well mad is not a strong enough word and neither is angry I'm not really sure what she was.  
  
"Where have you been? You scared the h*** out of me."  
  
"I know I lost track of time. But I've been at the other house; I decided to take a look around. Well I walked into my room and I don't remember what happened after wards, but I fell asleep and when I woke up I ran all the way back. I need to start running again, that tired me out a lot." By this time my breathing was back to normal and I could actual say a whole sentence before pausing for breath. I didn't mention that I remembered what happened the night that she found out about me. I didn't know if she remembered or not. I didn't want her too, not with her being pregnant.  
  
"OK, ok, but next time do you think that you could leave a note or something? I was about to call the police."  
  
"Ok, I'll leave a note. Will you let me in now? I'm starving."  
  
"Oops, I forgot that you were still out there" she said as she stepped to the side of the door so that I could get in.  
  
"Thanks." I said shutting the door and ushering her into the den so that she could sit down. "Now what is for dinner? Or should I go get something?"  
  
"We are meeting some of my.umm.friends for dinner so go get ready." **How long do I have to lie to all of you? Don't you know that I hate this? **  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"You heard me. GO!"  
  
"Yes momma." I yelled sarcastically back down the stairs as I rushed head long into my room and to the shower. Once I the shower I realized that I didn't know what time we were going to be meeting them. I had no choice but to hurry. That night I broke a record for the time it took me to get ready. All in all it took about an hour, which is really quick when it comes to me.  
  
We went dinner at a local bar-b-que restaurant. That was one thing that didn't change. I was actually on time, even early. We were waiting outside when Ray and her husband came walking up with their little girl. They were dressed nice but casual.  
  
"Ray I would like you to met my sister, Serena. Serena this is Ray, Jeremy and Missy."  
  
"Hello, nice to met you." I said holding my hand out to each of the adults in return and then leaned down to say hello to the little girl. She smiled brightly then tugged on her mother's pants.  
  
"Mommy, she looks like the lady from the stories that you tell me." I couldn't help but smile at this. And I noticed that Ray blushed.  
  
"She does doesn't she, munchkin?" Jeremy asked picking her up. The little girl nodded and buried her head in her father's shoulder. A few minutes later a group of people walked up talking. There were chorused hellos form them, before Elizabeth was able to say anything. "Hi everyone. This is my sister Serena." She said as I was introduced to each one of them. "Ami and Zander, Mina and Michael, and Lita and Nick. And this is Darien" She said pointing each out in turn; I know she thought it was for my benefit.  
  
I smiled and greeted them politely, **This is really weird, not having the others here, it's not right. **  
  
The evening passed quietly besides the normal conversations and catching up on what was happening with the others, I talked very little during dinner. I didn't feel right there with them; well actually it was the fact that they didn't remember anything. I wouldn't change it at that time, they had found happiness and I was very glad for them, they had found something that I wouldn't have in this life.  
  
Dinner passed quietly the only thing that really happened was when Missy spilled her lemonade on the table and started crying. I don't think that I have every seen Ray as gentle as she was with that little girl. To think the fiery spirited girl that I used to know had turned into a sweet woman when it came to the little girl. As we said goodbye to each other Elizabeth brought up the subject of the high school reunion. They all said that they were going and said that they thought I looked a little familiar, well they all said that except one, I think that she knew more than she let on. And agreed that we would all go together to the reunion. Lita shot me a look as she walked away that plainly said you are not getting out of this so don't try. I only stared as we climbed into my car; I had finally agreed to let Elizabeth drive my baby and drove off. I didn't realize when the reunion was until we were about half way home.  
  
"Oh my god!"  
  
"What?" Elizabeth asked worried, maybe even a little scared.  
  
"I just remembered when the reunion is." At this she started laughing and had o pull over until she calmed down, it took her forever. The whole time I just looked at her like she was crazy. We made it home safe and sound, not incidents or accidents. Thankfully.  
  
The weekend flew by as even though I did nothing. I spent most of the time at the other house cleaning it up. I don't know why but I did it anyway. I started at the top and worked my way down that way I wouldn't have to take the trash and stuff out through the clean part of the house. I also spent more time running; it helped to get my mind off of the fast approaching reunion. I was dreading it so much, I don't know why. It's not like anything would happen I had to keep telling my self. Everything would be fine. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
  
No matter how much I tried to do that weekend I could not get my mind off the reunion or the look I had received from Lita. **Why would she do something like that? She can't remember can she? I mean there is no way she can ** I had spent most of the day with thoughts similar to those and I knew that it was time to get my head off of that. So I went back to Elizabeth's asked if I could borrow her boom box so that I could listen to it while I worked. She agreed and showed me where it was.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want any help at the house?" She asked walking with me to the door.  
  
"No, you and Eric have already done enough. I mean you've had the power, water, and heating and air turned back on that is more that enough. And you don't need to be doing anything since you close to your due date." Her feet had begun to swell badly and she seemed tired I knew that she didn't need to be doing anything.  
  
"Ok, I think I'll go take a nap or something." She said about to close the door, but stopped. "Sere, this came for you today in the mail. I wanted to open it but I didn't. But I who knows where you are?"  
  
I took the envelope from her hand and looked at that writing. "I don't know, no knows your address. The school only knows that I was coming to Georgia. I'll save it for later, once I've had a shower so that I don't smudge anything. I'll let you know whom it is from and what it is about. Go take your nap now. Call me if you need anything."  
  
"I will, you know I'm glad that you decided to take the house."  
  
I smiled as I walked back to the house. Since I had most of the house cleaned by now I had decided to stay there, for the rest of my time in Georgia. I would have stayed there with Elizabeth but considering Eric and I had been into it once since I had got there I thought it best that I stay somewhere else. That way Elizabeth could have some peace before she was due. And seeing that Eric was home all the time now what with Elizabeth being so close to delivering.  
  
Once back at the house I finished up the kitchen. "Whew.only one room left, the living room. Yeah." I moved the CD player to the living room and looked for a CD. " Hard choice, who do I want to listen to?" I flipped through my case and I found one at the very back. I took it out lovingly as I placed it in the player, hit play and turned it up. I couldn't help but smile as the music started and I remembered the day that we had made it. It was a collection of all of our favorite songs from when we were growing up; there were only six copies of this particular CD in the world. I wondered if the others still had theirs. I let the music play as I worked, occasionally singing along. It felt good to let the memories come forward from the back of my mind and wash over me, all the good times and bad flowed together as I worked and before I knew it I was through with the living room. I had thought about repainting the house, but once it was all cleaned I realized that it didn't need to be painted at all. I realized then that the player was repeating the CD. "When did I hit the repeat button? I don't think I did." I shrugged it off, thinking that I didn't remember hitting the button while I was cleaning up. I turned it off, unplugged it and went upstairs. Since I hadn't had the phones hooked up yet and went up stairs planning on calling Elizabeth. I pulled my cell phone from my bag and the letter fell to the floor, I picked it up as the phone rang a few times and was answered.  
  
"Hello?" It was Eric just my luck.  
  
"Is Elizabeth awake?" I asked politely.  
  
"Yes I'll get her." He sat the phone down or took her the phone I'm not sure which. "Yes Sere?"  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better."  
  
"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I would bring your radio back to you in a little while."  
  
"Oh no problem, you can keep it there if you like since you don't have a TV or anything else there yet. Did you forget what tonight is?"  
  
"Really thanks. Tonight? What is tonight?"  
  
"Serena! Tonight is the reunion."  
  
"Crap! I had forgotten that."  
  
"Well than you had better get ready, are the girls meeting you there or are you meeting at the hotel?"  
  
"Umm, hotel I think. Do you think you could call one of them for me and find out while I get a shower."  
  
"Sure no problem." With we hung up. I plugged the radio back in and turned it up so that I could hear it through the house, the letter for the moment forgotten lay on the bed beside it. I raced to the shower and was in there long enough to get done what needed to be done. That was a real quick shower. With that done, next was deciding what to wear that was going to be the fun part. I pulled out both outfits and looked them over; the dress was in my opinion way to nice for this so I decided to wear the pants suit. I called Elizabeth to see what she had found out "They were going to be meeting you at my house but I gave them directions to yours so they are going to be there in.I'd say about thirty to forty-five minutes. You will be ready right?"  
  
"Yes I'll be ready but I've got to go if I want to be ready. I'll tell you about it later." We hung up and I set about getting ready, light make up first then my hair, if I knew how the style would effect them I might have put it up into the style that I used to wear, but since I didn't and Missy deserved a mommy that was happy, I French-braided the top part and curled the bottom part. With all that done I got dressed. "Well, here goes nothing." Since I still had about 15 minutes before they were to showed up I sat down on the bed and remembered the letter, I picked it up and looked it over, I didn't know if I should read it now or not, but went ahead and did. The handwriting looked familiar but I couldn't place. The envelope opened easily enough and I pulled out the folded paper.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The Letter  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Serena,  
  
I'm not real sure what I should say or how I should say it. Umm.I guess I should tell you that you aren't alone in this, although I don't know if you believe me or not. Maybe I shouldn't have even written you this, but I had to let you know that you weren't alone.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
End  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
I just stared at the short note in my hand. It was weird but I really didn't know what to think so I put it behind me, **Maybe it is from Elizabeth. **  
  
Just then I heard a knock at the front door and basically jumped out of my skinned. "Coming!" I yelled down as I went down the stairs, the music forgotten for the moment. I opened the door to see the girls there with their husbands. "I hope I didn't keep you standing out here long, please come in." I said embarrassed. Ray was in a knee-length red dress that sparkled a little when she walked. Ami was in a baby blue pants suite, Mina in an orange dress that reached to the floor and Lita in a mid-length hunter green dress.  
  
They came into the house with his and hellos. I showed them the living room where they could sit down. "I'll be down in a minute I need to grab my purse. And turn the radio off. Oh my god I totally forgot about it." I apologized as I hurriedly left the room, and started upstairs. I didn't know any one had followed me until I was in my room and heard the door shut. I whirled around not knowing who it could be and there was Lita, her back to the door, looking at me like it was the first time she had ever seen me.  
  
"Oh.umm.hi Lita, is something the matter?" I tried to sound indifferent, but the truth was I was beginning to get worried.  
  
"No everything is fine."  
  
"Then why are you up here?"  
  
"Serena, may I ask you something?" I nodded not really knowing what to say.  
  
"Will we ever be like that again?"  
  
I was taken back by her words and didn't know what to say. "Like what Lita? I'm no sure I know what you mean." I hated playing stupid but I wasn't real sure if I was playing stupid or not. I knew I could continue the part of just meeting them for the first time and that they were Elizabeth's friends. How long had I played the part of an airhead and klutz?  
  
"Maybe I was wrong." I heard her mumble. "I didn't mean to bother you, but I thought you might know something about someone." I don't think that I have ever seen Lita so upset, I did the only thing I could think of I hugged her.  
  
"Lita. Maybe one day we will. I don't know." My words and actions surprised her I could tell because she tensed up and then relaxed and returned my hug. "Oh Serena. What am I going to do?"  
  
"First of all 'we' are not going to cry, we'll mess our make-up up." I was trying to make her laugh, it worked a little, "and they don't need to know that we were crying."  
  
"Your right." We were now looking each other over to see if the other had changed.  
  
"How long have you remembered?" I finally asked.  
  
"Umm.well that's kind of hard to explain, see I've always had weird dreams but the other night I guess, it all just clicked." I nodded in understanding of the clicking part. Then I noticed the time.  
  
"We need to be going, now." I said quickly turning the CD player off and grabbing my purse and going to the door. "We'll talk later, and try to figure this stuff out, ok?"  
  
"Yeah sure Sere." With that we both went quickly down the stairs and into the living room. Of course Ray said something as we walked in.  
  
"What were you two doing?" **God she still has that temper. **  
  
I tried my best to look embarrassed and I guess I did a good job. "I.umm.well.I got locked in my bedroom, the house being old and everything it locked behind me and I couldn't get it opened, but we finally did." I could hear a muffled giggle coming from someone, I was guessing it was Lita, but I wasn't real sure.  
  
"Oh.well then we had better be going." With that we all walked out of the room, with me locking the door behind us. Once outside I realized that someone else was there. I was about to say something when Lita apparently noticed it to and said something before I could. "Don't worry he stayed in the car, he didn't think that we would be that long."  
  
"Oh." Was all I could say. I noticed that there was three cars so I guess that they must have rode together. I didn't want to put anyone out so I told them that I would drive. I slide into my camero and was about to drive off when I heard a tap on the passenger side window, I looked over and had to grin, but I was able to hold it back as I rolled the window down. ** He still looks good after all these years. ** "Darien right?" I was still trying to play the part hoping I was able to fool him.  
  
"Yeah." He smiled easily. "Do you think I could ride with you the other cars are kind of full."  
  
"Yeah sure." **What am I doing? Well it's not like I don't know him. That's true but you don't know what he has become. That doesn't matter he's probably the same person. ** I was arguing with myself. What was I thinking? I'll tell you what I thinking. I was thinking that the love of my life was in my car and there was nothing I could do about it but savior the moment however long it might be. We didn't talk on the way, I didn't know what to say, I thought of many things to say but none of them would have been right.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel behind the others. We had decided to go in together. Once we got out of the car I saw Lita grin and I thought she was going to ask something. So before she could say anything I just shock my head, apparently she knew what it meant and sighed. We were both happy that the other knew, but we wished that the others knew also, it wasn't right with that everyone knowing. At that time I wasn't even sure why everyone had forgotten.  
  
The hall was decorated beautifully. There were silver and gold streamers, stars that glittered hung from the ceiling. And there were balloons everywhere. As we walked in everyone smiled, it was the theme from our senior prom, a walk in the heavens. It really brought back memories. We signed in and the music started. Soft and low to begin with, I heard Lita whisper softly as she walked past with Nick, "Dance and enjoy it." That brought a smile to my lips as I felt a soft tap on my shoulder. "May I have this dance?" I nodded as I accepted his hand. We began to dance in time with the music. I glanced up at him as the song began to play that had played for the King and Queen at our prom. To my surprise he had a far look in his eyes, and I had a gut feeling that I knew why. I glanced around at the others and saw Lita doing the same, our eyes met we both nodded. This could be for the better or this could be for the worse. We had to wait it out and see. We continued to dance as if nothing had happened. I had my head resting on his chest; I didn't want to see his eyes when he remembered everything. I didn't want to see what emotion ran across his face. I felt his arms tighten around my waist a little and smiled. "Serena?" He whispered.  
  
"Yes Darien?" I had to act like I didn't know what had happened that anything had happened at all. I could tell that he wanted confirmation that it was real, that they were alive, that I remembered most of all. I didn't know how to respond to him, just like I didn't know how to respond to Lita when she talked to me earlier. ** Will I always be this confused? **  
  
"How have you been?" I could tell in his voice that my answer wasn't what he wanted. And that he didn't want to scare me.  
  
"Pretty good." How else do you respond to someone who thinks that you don't remember anything? Tell him it's all a lie? That he is crazy? Or hold him and beg him never to leave you? I know which one I wanted to do.  
  
He brought one of his hands up to my chin and gently forced me to look up at him. I knew that if he looked into my eyes that he would see the truth. Instead of asking anything he just smiled and moved his hand as the song came to an end. "I think your fan club is coming." I looked in the direction that he was looking and saw that Lita was trying to hold them back nine people back and it wasn't working so well.  
  
"I think it may be yours also." I watched as Nick made his way to Lita and picked her up, thoroughly stopping her from stopping anyone. The next thing you heard across the hall was" Nick! IF YOU DON'T PUT ME DOWN RIHGT NOW YOU WILL BE SORRY LATER!" She stressed the will as they began to walk over to where I was standing with Darien. He, I could tell, wanted to bust out laughing, but was holding back.  
  
"Serena." was all I heard as my friends surrounded me. Nick had set Lita down and the men where crowded around Darien. He looked helpless I could only guess how I looked. There were a hundred questions flying around me, some directed at me others at each other. There was so much noise I couldn't hear myself think. That's pretty bad if you ask me. Finally I couldn't handle it anymore. Working with children, noisy children at that is one thing, but grown adults come on.  
  
I cleared my throat although it did no good. "Everyone hush, NOW!" Well it got their attention and they did hush. By this time the men had joined the group that was around me. And I couldn't help but feel embarrassed; I could feel a slight blush creep onto my cheeks. "Thank you. Hi everyone. How are you? One at a time please, not all at once." At this there were a few giggles some coming from me. ** You know come to think of it this is not the place to have this discussion. We had better go somewhere else. But where? The park is out; well we'll just go back to the house. ** I barely heard their answers as I was thinking. "You know we had better go somewhere else. You never know."  
  
"Yeah that sounds good." This came from Zander. So with that we exited the hall and went to the cars, Darien rode with me once again. They had decided to follow me so I lead the way back to what would soon be my house. The way there was once again filled with silence, I had a million and one questions, but I didn't think it would be right to ask them, and Darien didn't seem to want to talk I didn't know what else to do, and I couldn't stand the silence any longer, so I turned on the radio, I would have put a CD in but I didn't feel like having him look for it.  
  
Once at the house I lead the way back to the living room where they all sat down and made themselves comfortable. I wanted to change, but I didn't since, I knew they probably weren't comfortable either. There was a long silence between us, none knew what to say or if they did they didn't want to break the silence. Silence is one thing but this silence was horrible. "That's it. I can't take this silence any longer. When you want to talk I'll be upstairs in my room." I don't know why I said that but the silence was killing me and if they weren't going to talk well by god, I was going to do something other than just sit there. So I walked out of the room and upstairs. Leaving them in a stunned silence behind me. I didn't change cloths I just sat down and turned the CD player on. Music usually helps me think but it wasn't doing anything this time, I just let it play not really caring. Soon there was a knock on the door I didn't feel like getting up so I just told who ever it was to come in.  
  
The door opened and every one was standing there. I wanted to laugh at the looks on their face. But I didn't, although it might have lightened the mood some. "Well are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in?" I asked while I sat up on the bed. They all came in and looked around.  
  
"Where are we supposed to sit?"  
  
"Well I was going to tell you could sit on the bed, but since you asked, you can sit on the floor Ray." The look on her face was well I don't know what it was. I just laughed and threw her a pillow. Luckily for me she knew I was joking and laughed and came to sit by me.  
  
It seemed that that was what was needed to break the uneasy silence between us. And we once again fell into an easy companionship. It was good to have my friends back and be able to actually talk to some one again. The ten of us talked long into the night about what we had been doing and how our lives had changed. We talked of things past, things present, and things yet to come. I don't remember who was the first to doze off, which means it was probably me. I remember Ray saying that her and Nick needed to go get Missy and that the three of them would stop by tomorrow. I said goodnight as they left the room. The rest followed shortly after.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I slept so good that night. For reason I could only guess, either being back in the house that I grew up in, having my friends once again and seeing them happy, or just being happy. Who knows it was probably a combination of them all. I woke up to the smell of some one cooking in the kitchen; it smelled real good so I knew that had to be what woke me up. I stumbled out of bed, and was at the door when I realized that I was still in the suite form the night before. " What did I do sleep in my cloths?" I changed directions and went to the closet. I changed into a soft pink top and a pair of denim shorts. Ran a brush through my hair quickly and went down stairs. I stopped at the base of the stairs, and peeked into the kitchen. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 04  
  
Once I was able to actually see into the kitchen I could I could have fainted. I have no idea who I thought would be in there, but it definitely wasn't who was there. Elizabeth or Lita I could have believed, maybe even one of the other scouts. **Hold on for a moment, Serena. Do remember them 'all' leaving last night or just most of them? ** Ok I was starting to talk to myself. But come to think of it, I don't remember them all leaving. Maybe that was why I had slept so well. Heck I don't know. ** I've got to stay calm, not act surprised. Even though you are. Hey don't argue with me, I know what I am doing. You hope. Ok that's it hush now. Or what? Umm. I'll back up stairs. What are you chicken now? **I had to stop arguing with my self before it went any farther. I was starting to think that I was going crazy.  
  
Before I lost the courage I took a deep breath and walked into the room like everything was fine. "Good morning." It must have startled him because he dropped the pan that he was holding; luckily there was nothing in it. He turned around wearing a sheepish look on his face. I couldn't help it I laughed; he looked like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.  
  
"Oh.umm.I thought that.umm.I would cook breakfast for you." He stuttered, which I thought was cute. It was really obvious now that I had surprised him. After all Darien was always so cool, calm and collected.  
  
"That was sweet of you. Thank you." It didn't surprise me that he had gotten into my house; he had always found a way when we were younger. I walked over to the table and sat down. "So what are we having?"  
  
He smiled, man he had a gorgeous smile. "Grits, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and jelly and orange juice. Anything special you would like?"  
  
"No, it sounds wonderful." With that he brought over two plates and sat them down on the table then took the seat opposite me. We sat down to have a quiet breakfast, if it would have actually happened like it was planned who knows where it might have led. We had just started to eat when my phone rang; I excused my self and ran to answer it. It was Elizabeth and she was scared and crying. I ran back into the room apologized to Darien for having to leave right then, and quickly explained what was wrong. He wouldn't let me go by myself. We arrived at Elizabeth's house in about five minutes. I left the car running as I went in. I found Elizabeth in the study crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth what's the matter?" I said as I hugged her and rubbed her back trying to calm her down. I don't think I have ever seen my sister so upset.  
  
"Eric.he was in.a.plane crash last night. I.I don't know how.he is." She managed between sobs. I was at a lost for words. There was nothing I could say that would make it better.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth.I'll stay as long as you need me and longer." Eric and I had never gotten along that is true, but I had never ever wished such a thing on him or my sister. Just then my sister's grip on me tightened. "Elizabeth, are you ok?"  
  
"Sere, I think I need to get to the hospital." She managed.  
  
** Oh God, please not now. She doesn't need this now. ** "Ok, I'll get you there. Can you stand?" I hadn't noticed that Darien had come followed me into the house until he moved me out of the way and picked her up.  
  
"Go to the car Sere, you're going to have to get her there." He said as he strode from the room towards the front door. I was numb I didn't know what to do so I followed him out to the car. I was glad that the hospitals where in the same place so I knew how to get there. We pulled up to the emergency room door and Darien got her out, they went on in as I parked the car. I was so worried.  
  
I ran into the hospital and didn't see them anywhere. I rushed up to the desk and the lady their told me where to go. When I reached the room that they had put her in Darien was outside and stopped me from going in. "Wait a few minutes. The doctors are in there with her. You can go in in a minute." Always the voce of reason when I would have done something stupid, I listened to him and didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Are you her sister?" Asked a nurse coming out of the room. All I could do was nod. "She's asking for you. You and your husband can go in."  
  
**Did she just call him my husband? No I didn't hear her right that's all. ** With that I went in to the room to see Elizabeth lying on the bed, she had stopped crying but she was still upset. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He said that I'd have the little one by this time tomorrow. I was worried that it was to early for him or her to be born, but he said it wasn't. And if I hadn't got so upset about Eric I still would have went into labor within the next 24 hours."  
  
"That's good to I guess. Why don't you try to get some rest now."  
  
"I can try. Serena, will you stay with me?"  
  
I knew what she was asking and I couldn't refuse her. "Yes, I'll stay. I'm going to go a make quick phone call and I'll be right back." With that I gave her a small smile and walked out into the hall and promptly bumped into someone.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
** God I had forgotten that he was here. ** "Yeah the doctor said that she would have went into labor with in the next 24 hours anyway. But because she was upset about Eric it just made it progress faster. I'm going to stay with her; you can take my car and leave if you want. But right now I've to go call Ray to let her know where I am so that she can tell the others that out picnic is off."  
  
"I'll tell you what you stay with her and I'll meet them at your house and explain them what has happened. That way if anything does happen you'll be here with her."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be back later. Do I need to bring you anything back?"  
  
I shook my head. "No I don't think that I'll need anything."  
  
He kissed my cheek as he walked off. Saying that he would be back soon. ** I will stay here as long as I'm needed; I'm going to have to call the school though. But that can wait until this is over. ** I walked back into her room and found her dozing, so I sat down in a chair by the bed. I soon found myself praying that Eric was fine and would come running through the door at any minute. I might not always like him, but this is my sister's husband. Hello! You can't wish something like that even on a stranger. About that time Elizabeth let a cry and I jumped up. ** Umm aren't they supposed to breathe when they are going into labor? ** "It's ok Elizabeth, just got to breathe. Jut think about what you get once this is all over. Think of the little one waiting for you." I had no idea what I was saying I was just talking and trying to keep her calm. And it sounded good. Trying not to let my fear show through to her. At the time I didn't know what I was afraid of. I would find out soon enough.  
  
That pain subsided pretty quickly. Elizabeth was starting to get tired, for some reason I found that weird. A nurse had come into the room during the contraction. She left fairly quickly. I noticed the look on her face was one of concern. The next thing I knew the doctor on duty was in there. "Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" He was soft spoken and spoke of nothing to fear, but I knew that there was something there.  
  
"I've felt better. Is anything wrong?" Apparently she could sense something too.  
  
He sighed and glanced at his charts before saying anything. "The contractions are becoming too strong. I've been trying to get a hold of your doctor to see what she says, but so far I have been unable too. This could be nothing, and I would rather be safe than sorry. So I am going to have you taken down to the birthing room and prepared for giving birth." As he walked out of the door I told Elizabeth that I would be right back and went after him.  
  
"Doctor." I called to get his attention. Never say Doctor in a hospital when there is more than one doctor around. Well I finally got the doctor's attention that I wanted and pulled him over to the side. "I'm Elizabeth's sister, Serena. "I briefly introduced myself.  
  
"Yes what can I help you with Serena?"  
  
"My sister. What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh. Like I said the contractions are stronger than they should be and that could be dangerous to the baby, Elizabeth or both of them. I haven't been able to reach her doctor yet, so I don't really know how the pregnancy was going. Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but it's my fear that we could lose one or both of them."  
  
"Oh god no." Was all I managed to get out. "Thank you for not telling her."  
  
He nodded in response and continued on to wherever he was headed. I watched his retreating form be for I went back to Elizabeth I couldn't let her know what the problem was. I couldn't do that. But was I strong enough to be strong for the both of us and let none of my fears show? I had to do something to get her mind off of what was going on. So I pushed all thought of it away to the back of my mind as I went in. The nurses had left and she was waiting for them to come and get her to go the birthing room. I faked a smile, which I hoped looked real. "If it's a girl what are you going to call her?"  
  
"Umm.we hadn't decided on a name yet. I guess I'll call her whatever comes into my head."  
  
"Ok, then if it's a boy?"  
  
"Well.why are you getting so nosey all of a sudden?"  
  
"Hey! I'm going to be an aunt in a short time. I have a right to know what my future niece or nephew will be called don't I?" I put on my best-hurt voice.  
  
"OK, ok you win." She finally gave in. " If it is a boy his name will be Adam. And if it is a girl then her name will be Adriana. Happy now?"  
  
"Oh pretty names. I like them. Yes I'm happy now. Thanks for telling me." I grinned happily. "I won't tell anyone that you told me. It'll be our secret." About that time the nurses came in and where about to ask me to leave when Elizabeth made it clear that I would be staying since her husband was not there. I don't know if that was a blessing or a curse. The nurses agreed hesitantly. And we went to the room.  
  
I remember going into the room and the next thing I remember is sitting outside in the hall my knees drawn up to my chest and me crying like a baby. Then there was a pair of strong arms around my shoulders offering comfort, which was not helping in the least. ** I lost them. I have lost all of them. My parents. My sister. My niece. My nephew. What do I have left to love for? ** These thoughts where running through my mind as I cried. I looked up, having no more tears to cry, as the doctor came out. He looked awful but there was something wrong. Apparently he saw me as I saw him and came to me as fast as he could. He didn't offer any words of comfort or say I'm sorry. But asked for me to follow him. I tried to stand but was unable to and fell back down. I guess it was then that I actually realized that Darien was there. He picked me up and followed the doctor to the room that Elizabeth was in.  
  
"I really don't know how to tell you this. But there is no other family and there is a problem. If you don't want to I can find someone else." I didn't let him get the rest out of his mouth before I said anything.  
  
"She is my family and I take care of my own. I will take care of her burial and the twins." I said it calmer than I was feeling.  
  
"But you don't understand. The twins.they are.well why don't you look." He motioned to the two little beds that were in the room.  
  
I was about to tell Darien to put me down but before I could he had strode over to them and I started crying again. This time it was tears of joy mixed together with tears of grief. My sister's beautiful twins where lying on their stomachs sleeping. ** I didn't lose everything. Oh thank you for not taking everything from me. **  
  
"You are the only living relative that they have. Will you take them?" He asked quietly as if he feared the answer.  
  
"Yes I'll take them. They are my only family. They will stay with me."  
  
"Don't you want to talk to your husband about it first?"  
  
"Huh? Husband? I'm not married." At this the doctor looked at me strangely. " Oh.umm.this is a really close friend of mine." I wondered why Darien hadn't said a word to anything yet. Turning my head I could tell why, he was embarrassed. He was redder than a tomato his mouth moved but no words were forth coming. I wanted to laugh.  
  
"Oh. Ok, well then I'll get eh necessary paperwork for you. And please don't think that I'm rushing this. I know what you have been through. I lost my wife during childbirth also. I just don't want the babies to go to the state. What will their names be?"  
  
"Are they boys or girls?"  
  
"One of each."  
  
I couldn't help but smile a sad smile at this. I was really glad no that I had gotten Elizabeth to tell me what they had planned to name them. "The little boy will be Adam Dylan. And the little girl will be Adriana Michelle."  
  
"I'll take care of it." With that the doctor had the two nurses that where left in the room, take the twins to the nursery and followed behind them. By this time Darien had found his voice.  
  
"I'll take you home. You could use some sleep." His voice was gentle. I agreed silently. "I told the girls what was going on. But I didn't know everything. They said that they would stop by later to see how everything was going." He didn't say anything after that.  
  
I didn't know what to say about anything. To this day I think he was planning something that day, but. He drove me back to my house. And called a cab to pick him up after he made sure that I would be ok. He left the hotel's number and his room number by my phone. I lay down as if I was going to go to sleep, anything to get him out of the house basically. I wanted to be alone. I had things I had to take care of. I knew that if he was there I wouldn't be able to get any of it done.  
  
I hated being the one that had to do all of this. But I now knew how Elizabeth felt when our parents died. And then there was the matter about Eric I still didn't know if he was alive or dead. I didn't know what to hope for. But until I knew that he was dead for sure I wouldn't worry about he arrangements for his funeral. This might sound mean but I was glad that I only had to make arrangements for one instead of three. I managed to get all the arrangements made before Ray and the rest of the gang showed up. I was on my way to lie down.  
  
They wanted to know how she was, but none of them asked. I guess my red, puffy eyes and tear streaked face was enough of a giveaway. We talked about the past for a little while, before we ordered pizza. We all had the same question. I didn't want to bring it up being as I didn't know the answer. But I knew that it would be brought up before the night was over. I was right.  
  
We had just finished off the pizza and were settling down to talk some more when Ami asked quietly "Do you know if we will get our powers back?" Everyone stopped what they were doing when she asked this. I just sat there not knowing what to say.  
  
Finally I had to say something. " I don't know. We all know that after that fight, we lost everything but the world in some way gained a force field type shield and so far nothing has been able to get through. Now we might if something was able to get through. But I have no idea." No one did. WE all felt the loss heavily. ** But at least we can lead a somewhat normal life now. I mean they are all married or will be shortly. Ray has Missy, and she probably won't be the last. And I have.what do I have? Adam and Adriana that's who I have.  
  
The days before Elizabeth's funeral passed by fairly quickly when I wasn't preparing for it I was up at the hospital checking on the twins. They were so little but very pretty.  
  
The day of the funeral was overcast, it was supposed to rain I hoped that it would hold off until after it was over. Then it could rain all it wanted I didn't care. Elizabeth's friends came and so did mine. I think that they were mainly there for me, but at the time I didn't care why they were there. Some may think that it is not right to bring a child to a funeral but deep inside I was glad that Ray had brought Missy with her. Just seeing the little girl helped some.  
  
It started raining after the services and once everyone was home. I didn't cry I had no more tears to cry. I was numb all over. I walked in to the house that I had begun calling mine and went up to my room. I laid down on the bed, I know I had to go to sleep because the next thing I know some one is shaking me and telling me it is time to get up.  
  
"I don't want to. Leave me alone." I mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Oh come on, Serena. If you don't get up I 'will' dump some water on you. Now do you want that?"  
  
"WHAT?! NO! I'm awake. I'm awake." I yelled sitting up in the bed to come eye to eye with a Mina. Of the people I would expect to do something like that it was not Mina. By no means was it Mina.  
  
"Good." She giggled. "Now that you are awake I have a question. I know that with everything that has happened you probably don't feel like doing much of anything but you need to get some things for the babies. I'm sure that Elizabeth already had one of almost everything, not counting bottles and diapers, but you still need more. And by the way the hospital called they said that the babies could be brought home tomorrow so that means we need to go get the stuff today. Right now."  
  
"They can come home? Oh my God you are right I do need some things. Oh let me get changed." I jumped of the bed and quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans that I had brought along just in case and a t-shirt. Threw on some tennis shoes and brushed my hair into a lose ponytail. I was ready in less than 15 minutes, which has to be a record for me. I ran down stairs to find Mina standing in front of the living room doors, her hands behind her back and easily blocking the doors.  
  
"Do you want to go get the stuff from the house first?" she asked sweetly, a little too sweetly if you ask me.  
  
"No, I'll get that stuff later. I don't really want to go in that house right now."  
  
"We didn't think that you would. So I hope that you don't mind." With that she opened the doors and there in the living sat everything from the cribs and bassinettes to the changing tables and the little baby-sized bathtubs.  
  
I must have had a stunned look on my face, because before I knew it everyone started laughing. "You guys. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"We might not have had to, but we wanted to. We know how much the twins are going to mean to you. Since we have all this done for you. That means that we can have some fun buying clothes. I'm sure that you are going to need some." Ray said while trying to keep from grinning at something that I couldn't see.  
  
About that time some one ran into me and hugged my legs. "Aunt Serena!" I looked down to see Missy attached to my legs.  
  
I looked back to Ray who just smiled and shrugged. "She never had an aunt and she knows that we are friends so she asked if she could call you her aunt. I told that you probably wouldn't care and said go ahead. Oh yeah and guys that goes for the rest of you too. I know you won't mind."  
  
I looked back at the little girl holding on to my legs. ** Well it looks like I'm going to be an aunt after all. **  
  
"Aunt Serena? Are you better now?" Missy asked tugging on my pants.  
  
I looked back down and smiled, still shocked. "Yes, Missy I'm better now. Did mommy get you your ice cream the other day?" I cut my eyes at Ray to see her frown.  
  
"Ice cream? Where?"  
  
"Oh.uh.Serena.ice cream is her favorite food." Ray said before I could say anything else. I just grinned at her. "Why don't we go shopping for some baby clothes?"  
  
"Sure." My mood had brightened a little, and everyone could see that. So we all went out of the house and to our cars. That's when I noticed that half of them where missing. "Where are your other halves?"  
  
"They went somewhere together. No girls aloud." Lita answered a little to quickly.  
  
"Uh huh. OK. Well then. No boys allowed. But the only problem with that is that who will carry the bags?" I asked like it was a big dilemma.  
  
"I know! I know!" Missy said jumping up and down waving her hand in the air, he black hair was flying up and down with her bouncing.  
  
"Ok, who Missy?"  
  
"Mommy will carry them!"  
  
"WHAT?!" This came from Ray. 


	5. Chapter 5

Once I was able to actually see into the kitchen I could I could have fainted. I have no idea who I thought would be in there, but it definitely wasn't who was there. Elizabeth or Lita I could have believed, maybe even one of the other scouts. **Hold on for a moment, Serena. Do remember them 'all' leaving last night or just most of them? ** Ok I was starting to talk to myself. But come to think of it, I don't remember them all leaving. Maybe that was why I had slept so well. Heck I don't know. ** I've got to stay calm, not act surprised. Even though you are. Hey don't argue with me, I know what I am doing. You hope. Ok that's it hush now. Or what? Umm. I'll back up stairs. What are you chicken now? **I had to stop arguing with my self before it went any farther. I was starting to think that I was going crazy.  
  
Before I lost the courage I took a deep breath and walked into the room like everything was fine. "Good morning." It must have startled him because he dropped the pan that he was holding; luckily there was nothing in it. He turned around wearing a sheepish look on his face. I couldn't help it I laughed; he looked like a little boy who got caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner.  
  
"Oh.umm.I thought that.umm.I would cook breakfast for you." He stuttered, which I thought was cute.  
  
"That was sweet of you. Thank you." It didn't surprise me that he had gotten into my house; he had always found a way when we were younger. I walked over to the table and sat down. "So what are we having?"  
  
He smiled, man he had a gorgeous smile. "Grits, bacon, scrambled eggs, toast and jelly and orange juice. Anything special you would like?"  
  
"No, it sounds wonderful." With that he brought over two plates and sat them down on the table then took the seat opposite me. We sat down to have a quiet breakfast, if it would have actually happened like it was planned who knows where it might have led. We had just started to eat when my phone rang; I excused my self and ran to answer it. It was Elizabeth and she was scared and crying. I ran back into the room apologized to Darien for having to leave right then, and quickly explained what was wrong. He wouldn't let me go by myself. We arrived at Elizabeth's house in about five minutes. I left the car running as I went in. I found Elizabeth in the study crying her eyes out.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth what's the matter?" I said as I hugged her and rubbed her trying to calm her down. I don't think I have ever seen my sister so upset.  
  
"Eric.he was in.a.plane crash last night. I.I don't know how.he is." She managed between sobs. I was at a lost for words. There was nothing I could say that would make it better.  
  
"Oh Elizabeth.I'll stay as long as you need me and longer." Eric and I had never gotten along that is true, but I had never ever wished such a thing on him or my sister. Just then my sister's grip on me tightened. "Elizabeth, are you ok?"  
  
"Sere, I think I need to get to the hospital." She managed.  
  
** Oh God, please not now. She doesn't need this now. ** "Ok, I'll get you there. Can you stand?" I hadn't noticed that Darien had come followed me into the house until he moved me out of the way and picked her up.  
  
"Go to the car Sere, you're going to have to get her there." He said as he strode from the room towards the front door. I was numb I didn't know what to do so I followed him out to the car. I was glad that the hospitals where in the same place so I knew how to get there. We pulled up to the emergency room door and Darien got her out, they went on in as I parked the car. I was so worried.  
  
I ran into the hospital and didn't see them anywhere. I rushed up to the desk and the lady their told me where to go. When I reached the room that they had put her in Darien was outside and stopped me from going in. "Wait a few minutes. The doctors are in there with her. You can go in in a minute." Always the voce of reason, I listened to him and didn't have to wait long.  
  
"Are you her sister?" Asked a nurse coming out of the room. All I could do was no. "She's asking for you. You and your husband can go in."  
  
**Did she just call him my husband? No I didn't hear her right that's all. ** With that I went in to the room to see Elizabeth lying on the bed, she had stopped crying but she was still upset. "What did the doctor say?"  
  
"He said that I'll have the little one by this time tomorrow. I was worried that it was to early for him or her to be born, but he said it wasn't. And if I hadn't got so upset about Eric I still would have went into labor within the next 24 hours."  
  
"That's good to I guess. Why don't you try to get some rest now."  
  
"I can try. Serena, will you stay with me?"  
  
I knew what she was asking and I couldn't refuse her. "Yes, I'll stay. I'm going to go a make quick phone call and I'll be right back." With that I gave her a small smile and walked out into the hall and promptly bumped into someone.  
  
"Is she going to be ok?"  
  
** God I had forgotten that he was here. ** "Yeah the doctor said that she would have went into labor with in the next 24 hours anyway. But because she was upset about Eric it just made it progress faster. I'm going to stay with her; you can take my car and leave if you want. But right now I've to go call Ray to let her know where I am so that she can tell the others that out picnic is off."  
  
"I'll tell you what you stay with her and I'll meet them at your house and explain them what has happened. That way if anything does happen you'll be here with her."  
  
"You would do that?"  
  
"Yes, I'll be back later. Do I need to bring you anything back?"  
  
I shook my head. "No I don't think that I'll need anything."  
  
He kissed my cheek as he walked off. Saying that he would be back soon. ** I will stay here as long as I'm needed; I'm going to have to call the school though. But that can wait until this is over. ** I walked back into her room and found her dozing, so I sat down in a chair by the bed. I soon found myself praying that Eric was fine and would come running through the door at any minute. I might not always like him, but this is my sister's husband. Hello! You can't wish something like that even on a stranger. About that time Elizabeth let a cry and I jumped up. ** Umm aren't they supposed to breathe when they are going into labor? ** "It's ok Elizabeth, just got to breathe. Jut think about what you get once this is all over. Think of the little one waiting for you." I had no idea what I was saying I was just talking and trying to keep her calm. Trying not to let my fear show through to her. At the time I didn't know what I was afraid of. I would find out soon enough.  
  
That pain subsided pretty quickly. Elizabeth was starting to get tired, for some reason I found that weird. A nurse had come into the room during the contraction. She left fairly quickly. I noticed the look on her face was one of concern. The next thing I knew the doctor on duty was in there. "Elizabeth, how are you feeling?" He was soft spoken and spoke of nothing to fear, but I knew that there was something there.  
  
"I've felt better. Is anything wrong?" Apparently she could sense something too.  
  
He sighed and glanced at his charts before saying anything. "The contractions are becoming too strong. I've been trying to get a hold of your doctor to see what she says, but so far I have been unable too. This could be nothing, and I would rather be safe than sorry. So I am going to have you taken down to the birthing room and prepared for giving birth." As he walked out of the door I told Elizabeth that I would be right back and went after him.  
  
"Doctor." I called to get his attention. Never say Doctor in a hospital when there is more than one doctor around. Well I finally got the doctor's attention that I wanted and pulled him over to the side. "I'm Elizabeth's sister, Serena. "I briefly introduced myself.  
  
"Yes what can I help you with Serena?"  
  
"My sister. What's the matter?"  
  
"Oh. Like I said the contractions are stronger than they should be and that could be dangerous to the baby, Elizabeth or both of them. I haven't been able to reach her doctor yet, so I don't really know how the pregnancy was going. Maybe I shouldn't tell you this, but it's my fear that we could lose one or both of them."  
  
"Oh god no." Was all I managed to get out. "Thank you for not telling her."  
  
He nodded in response and continued on to wherever he was headed. I watched his retreating form be for I went back to Elizabeth I couldn't let her know what the problem was. I couldn't do that. But would I be able to be strong enough to be strong? I had to do something to get her mind off of what was going on. So I pushed all thought of it away to the back of my mind as I went in. The nurses had left and she was waiting for them to come and get her to go the birthing room. I faked a smile, which I hoped looked real. "If it's a girl what are you going to call her?"  
  
"Umm.we hadn't decided on a name yet. I guess I'll call her whatever comes into my head."  
  
"Ok, then if it's a boy?"  
  
"Well.why are you getting so nosey all of a sudden?"  
  
"Hey! I'm going to be an aunt in a short time. I have a right to know what my future niece or nephew will be called don't I?" I put on my best-hurt voice.  
  
"OK, ok you win." She finally gave in. " If it is a boy his name will be Adam. And if it is a girl then her name will be Adriana. Happy now?"  
  
"Oh pretty names. I like them. Yes I'm happy now. Thanks for telling me." I grinned happily. "I won't tell anyone that you told me. It'll be our secret." About that time the nurses came in and where about to ask me to leave when Elizabeth made it clear that I would be staying since her husband was not there. I don't know if that was a blessing or a curse. The nurses agreed hesitantly. And we went to the room.  
  
I remember going into the room and the next thing I remember is sitting outside in the hall my knees drawn up to my chest and me crying like a baby. Then there were a pair of strong arms around my shoulders offering comfort, which was not helping in the least. ** I lost them. I have lost all of them. My parents. My sister. My niece. My nephew. What do I have left to love for? ** These thoughts where running through my mind as I cried. I looked up, having no more tears to cry, as the doctor came out. He looked awful but there was something wrong. Apparently he saw me as I saw him and came to me as fast as he could. He didn't offer any words of comfort or say I'm sorry. But asked for me to follow him. I tried to stand but was unable to and fell back down. I guess it was then that I actually realized that Darien was there. He picked me up and followed the doctor to the room that Elizabeth was in.  
  
"I really don't know how to tell you this. But there is no other family and there is a problem. If you don't want to I can find someone else." I didn't let him get the rest out of his mouth before I said anything.  
  
"She is my family and I take care of my own. I will take care of her burial and the twins." I said it calmer than I was feeling.  
  
"But you don't understand. The twins.they are.well why don't you look." He motioned to the two little beds that were in the room.  
  
I was about to tell him to put me down but before I could he had strode over to them and I started crying again. This time it was tears of joy mixed together with tears of grief. My sister's beautiful twins where lying on their backs sleeping. ** I didn't lose everything. Oh thank you for not taking everything from me. **  
  
"You are the only living relative that they have. Will you take them?" He asked quietly as if he feared the answer.  
  
"Yes I'll take them. They are my only family. They will stay with me."  
  
"Don't you want to talk to your husband about it first?"  
  
"Huh? Husband? I'm not married." At this the doctor looked at me strangely. " Oh.umm.this is a really close friend of mine." I wondered why Darien hadn't said a word to anything yet. Turning my head I could tell why, he was embarrassed. He was redder than a tomato his mouth moved but no words were forth coming. I wanted to laugh.  
  
"Oh. Ok, well then I'll get eh necessary paperwork for you. And please don't think that I'm rushing this. I know what you have been through. I lost my wife during childbirth also. I just don't want the babies to go to the state. What will their names be?"  
  
"Are they boys or girls?"  
  
"One of each."  
  
I couldn't help but smile a sad smile at this. I was really glad no that I had gotten Elizabeth to tell me what they had planned to name them. "The Boy will be Adam Dylan. And the girl will be Adrian Michelle."  
  
"I'll take care of it." With that the doctor had the two nurses that where left in the room, take the twins to the nursery and followed behind them. By this time Darien had found his voice.  
  
"I'll take you home. You could use some sleep." His voice was gentle. I agreed silently. "I told the girls what was going on. But I didn't know everything. They said that they would stop by later to see how everything was going." He didn't say anything after that.  
  
I didn't know what to say about anything. To this day I think he was planning something that day, but he won't admit to anything. He drove me back to my house. And called a cab to pick him up after he made sure that I would be ok. He left the hotel's number and his room number by my phone. I lay down as if I was going to go to sleep, anything to get him out of the house basically. I wanted to be alone. I had things I had to take care of. I knew that if he was there I wouldn't be able to get any of it done.  
  
I hated being the one that had to do all of this. But I now knew how Elizabeth felt when our parents died. And then there was the matter about Eric I still didn't know if he was alive or dead. I didn't know what to hope for. But until I knew that he was dead for sure I wouldn't worry about he arrangements for his funeral. This might sound mean but I was glad that I only had to make arrangements for one instead of three. I managed to get all the arrangements made before Ray and them showed up. I was on my way to lie down.  
  
They wanted to know how she was, but none of them asked. I guess my red, puffy eyes and tear streaked face was enough of a giveaway. We talked about the past for a little while, before we ordered pizza. We all had the same question. I didn't want to bring it up being as I didn't know the answer. But I knew that it would be brought up before the night was over. I was right.  
  
We had just finished off the pizza and were settling down to talk some more when Ami asked quietly "Do you know if we will get our powers back?" Everyone stopped what they were doing when she asked this. I just sat there not knowing what to say.  
  
Finally I had to say something. " I don't know. We all know that after that fight, we lost everything but the world in some way gained a force field type shield and so far nothing has been able to get through. Now we might if something was able to get through. But I have no idea." No one did. WE all felt the loss heavily. ** But at least we can lead a somewhat normal life now. I mean they are all married or will be shortly. Ray has Missy, and she probably won't be the last. And I have.what do I have? Adam and Adriana that's who I have. **  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Should I continue with the story and then publish the sequel or should I let Skie have it to do whatever he does with the rejects? Let me know what you think. Thanks!  
  
~Silvra 


	6. Chapter 6

The days before Elizabeth's funeral passed by fairly quickly when I wasn't preparing for it I was up at the hospital checking on the twins. They were so little but very pretty.  
  
The day of the funeral was overcast, it was supposed to rain I hoped that it would hold off until after it was over. Then it could rain all it wanted I didn't care. Elizabeth's friends came and so did mine. I think that they were mainly there for me, but at the time I didn't care why they were there. Some may think that it is not right to bring a child to a funeral but deep inside I was glad that Ray had brought Missy with her. Just seeing the little girl helped some.  
  
It started raining after the services and once everyone was home. I didn't cry I had no more tears to cry. I was numb all over. I walked in to the house that I had begun calling mine and went up to my room. I laid down on the bed, I know I had to go to sleep because the next thing I know some one is shaking me and telling me it is time to get up.  
  
"I don't want to. Leave me alone." I mumbled half asleep.  
  
"Oh come on, Serena. If you don't get up I 'will' dump some water on you. Now do you want that?"  
  
"WHAT?! NO! I'm awake. I'm awake." I yelled sitting up in the bed to come eye to eye with a Mina. Of the people I would expect to do something like that it was not Mina. By no means was it Mina.  
  
"Good." She giggled. "Now that you are awake I have a question. I know that with everything that has happened but you need to get some things for the babies. I'm sure that Elizabeth already had one of almost everything, not counting bottles and diapers, but you still need more. And by the way the hospital called they said that they babies could be brought home tomorrow so that means we need to go get the stuff today. Right now."  
  
"They can come home? Oh my God you are right I do need some things. Oh let me get changed." I jumped of the bed and quickly changed into a pair of blue jeans that I had brought along just in case and a t-shirt. Threw on some tennis shoes and brushed my hair into a lose ponytail. I was ready in less than 15 minutes, which has to be a record for me. I ran down stairs to find Mina standing in front of the living room doors, her hands behind her back and easily blocking the doors.  
  
"Do you want to go get the stuff from the house first?" she asked sweetly, a little too sweetly if you ask me.  
  
"No, I'll get that stuff later. I don't really want to go in that house right now."  
  
"We didn't think that you would. So I hope that you don't mind." With that she opened the doors and there in the living sat everything from the cribs and bassinettes to the changing tables and the little baby-sized bathtubs.  
  
I must have had a stunned look on my face, because before I knew it everyone started laughing. "You guys. You didn't have to do that."  
  
"We might not have had to, but we wanted to. We know how much the twins are going to mean to you. Since we have all this done for you. That means that we can have some fun buying clothes. I'm sure that you are going to need some." Ray said while trying to keep from grinning at something that I couldn't see.  
  
About that time some one ran into me and hugged my legs. "Aunt Serena!" I looked down to see Missy attached to my legs.  
  
I looked back to Ray who just smiled and shrugged. "She never had an aunt and she knows that we are friends so she asked if she could call you her aunt. I told that you probably wouldn't care and said go ahead. Oh yeah and guys that goes for the rest of you too. I know you won't mind."  
  
I looked back at the little girl holding on to my legs. ** Well it looks like I'm going to be an aunt after all. **  
  
"Aunt Serena? Are you better now?" Missy asked tugging on my pants.  
  
I looked back down and smiled, still shocked. "Yes, Missy I'm better now. Did mommy get you your ice cream the other day?" I cut my eyes at Ray to see her frown.  
  
"Ice cream? Where?"  
  
"Oh.uh.Serena.ice cream is her favorite food." Ray said before I could say anything else. I just grinned at her. "Why don't we go shopping for some baby clothes?"  
  
"Sure." My mood had brightened a little, and everyone could see that. So we all went out of the house and to our cars. That's when I noticed that half of them where missing. "Where are your other halves?"  
  
"They went somewhere together. No girls aloud." Lita answered a little to quickly.  
  
"Uh huh. OK. Well then. No boys allowed. But that only problem with that is that who will carry the bags?" I asked like it was a big dilemma.  
  
"I know! I know!" Missy said jumping up and down waving her hand in the air.  
  
"Ok, how Missy?"  
  
"Mommy will carry them!"  
  
"WHAT?!" This came from Ray.  
  
"I think that is a good idea Missy. After all it was her idea." We all laughed and got into our cars to go to downtown. For some reason I wound up leading them, why I don't know. We parked in the parking garage thing. And then hit the stores. Ray had Missy in a stroller so that if she got tired she could go to sleep. I'm glad that they went with me. We had so much fun. We each had a turn at chasing Missy around the stores, and claming Ray down. She will probably never lose that temper. Each of the girls insisted on buying the twins something. I spent.umm.a whole lot. I don't know. So by the time that we got back to the house my back seat was field with bags, from a thousand different stores. Well not quite that many.  
  
And because Missy was so good, she got a new toy and an ice cream cone. The child is an angel. By the time that we got home she was sound to sleep so Ray carried her into the house and asked if she could put her down on my bed. With my nod she went up stairs and laid the sleeping girl down.  
  
She came back down stairs with a smile on her face. "Well guys I've got some news." This got everyone's attention, as we stopped talking to look at her. "Charlie's job is going to transfer him. That means that we will be moving back to Columbus. Isn't that wonderful."  
  
"Yeah that's great, Ray. When will you be moving back?" Everyone asked more or less.  
  
"We packed before we left for the reunion, so our stuff should be here any day."  
  
"Have you already found a house Ray?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, we are still looking."  
  
"Well there is a house in my neighborhood that is for sell. It's really nice, two stories."  
  
"What do you mean your neighborhood?"  
  
Lita blushed and shrugged. "Nick and I have been back in town for about a year now. Nick is about to open a restaurant over where the mall used to be, I'll be the head chef for a while."  
  
"Why didn't you tell us Lita?!" Mina practically screamed.  
  
"If you are not quiet, you'll wake Missy," I said throwing a pillow at her, "and whatever Ray does to you then, well none of us saw a thing."  
  
"I didn't want to sound like I was getting a big head. I guess."  
  
"Lita we would never think that. We are your friends." Ami told her.  
  
"Thanks guys. Are there anymore surprises to come that we should know about?"  
  
I looked around the room waiting to see f any one was going to say anything. It looked as if Mina and Ami wanted to say something but they didn't seem real sure about it. Finally Ami spoke up. "There's a chance I might be moving back within the next couple of months. I might get a position at the Children's Hospital that they are building. Zander may also."  
  
Ray and Lita both smiled and started talking. Their joy was infectious and I smiled. Then their attention turned to Mina who was standing quietly if somewhat nervously in the background. "So Mina, what about you? Any news?"  
  
She shock her head unwilling to speak this was strange because, well look who it was. "Umm.I'm not sure but Michael said something about moving, something about finding a new job. The place he was working at burned down."  
  
"Oh Mina. Where are you staying?" I asked concerned for my friend.  
  
"Right now we are staying at a hotel here. Then we will probably go back to Ohio. I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh. You do know that you are welcome to stay here if you want. I mean the house is big enough. And well I could use some company, if you don't mind being woke up at all hours of the night."  
  
This got a smile from her. "Really? We can stay here?" She seemed unwilling to believe it.  
  
"Yes. I would love to have you." I managed to get out before my blonde friend wrapped me in a hug.  
  
"Oh Serena. Thank you thank you thank you." Was all she was able to say. She was so happy that she was crying.  
  
"So that means that you will be staying in Georgia then Serena?" Ray asked. Apparently she knew about my teaching job.  
  
"For awhile, at least. I can't leave y'all now. Can I?" Everyone smiled at this. "I didn't think so."  
  
About this time I looked over at the clock and saw that is was past eleven and I had to be up early so that I could go to the hospital and get the twins. "Ray you do know that you are welcome to stay here until you find a place also. That goes for all of you. You will always be welcome in my house." Everyone smiled at this and said thanks. "You guys don't have plans do you?" After everyone said that they didn't I smiled. "Do you want to stay the night, you know you all can stay here until you are ready to leave. I could use the company."  
  
Before I knew it Mina was hugging me again. "Oh Serena are you sure? I mean you are going to have the twins tomorrow and well we will probably be in the way. Are you absolutely sure?"  
  
"Yes Mina, I'm sure. And well if you are going to be staying here then you can help. I know that I am going to have my hands full. So I think that it will be a good deal. And me being a first time mother I'm going to need all the help that I can get." I turned so that I could see all of them. "So what do you say?"  
  
"Well.I don't know." Ray started; maybe I should have given her time to finish before I said anything. "  
  
"Ray, now come on. You can't be serious!"  
  
"If you would have given me time to finish, you would have heard the rest Serena! I was going to say that I didn't know about the rest of them, but I would love to help you out. After all I have some experience."  
  
"Oh Ray, I'm sorry. Oh, wait." I ran to her and hugger her tightly. "Ray you are the best!"  
  
"Hey what about us?" Lita that could only be Lita.  
  
"You guys are the greatest too. So does that mean that you will stay the night?"  
  
"You bet. We just need to go and get our things from the hotel. And let the boys know where we are. Although they haven't let us know where they have been all day have they?" Once again Lita was talking. I think she was beginning to get worried. I wasn't sure though.  
  
"Ok, you guys hurry I want to get to bed soon. I want to get Adam and Adriana early tomorrow." After I was through a yawn escaped my lips, apparently emphasizing my words. They left quickly and were soon back. I had enough time to make sure that the spare bedrooms were clean, well not clean but had sheets and everything. Luckily they did.  
  
Somehow Missy had managed to sleep through our little noisy conversation. I don't know how she did it, but she did. The girls said that the boys, as they called them, still weren't back so they left them a note, and said that they probably wouldn't find it until they showed it to them.  
  
Once everyone was back we settled down and went to bed. My dreams were filled of two little children running around the house, and of a man and myself playing with them in a garden. But no matter how hard I tried I could not see the man's face. It was always hide in a veil of mist.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I awoke in the morning to a child's laughter coming form somewhere near by. It was a different way to wake up, but it also reminded me of what I would be gaining that day. I sighed happily as I got up from the bed. I decided to take a shower before I went down stairs. I might have to stop Ray from killing my niece. At this I started laughing Ray wouldn't do a thing to that child and I know it.  
  
Did I ever mention that I hate cold showers? I had about five minutes worth of HOT water before it turned quickly, very quickly, cold. And by cold I mean COLD! That is one way to get me out real quick. I think I might have stifled a scream. I threw on a pair of shorts and a shirt to go down stairs in I knew that I would need to change before I went to the hospital.  
  
I hurried downstairs after I noticed that the house had suddenly become very quite. I didn't think that that could be very good. I found no one on the upper level of the house, so I thought that they might all be downstairs. So I went downstairs. They weren't in the living room, or the other rooms I checked, so that left the kitchen. I opened the doors I could have fainted.  
  
"What happened in here?!" I practically yelled. Every one turned around and looked sheepishly at me. My kitchen was covered in flour, there was pots and pans everywhere, the table and counters where covered in food, most of which was thankfully still in the packages. I turned my attention back them. I noticed that that there husbands where here and Lita and Nick where not there. "Will someone please tell me what is going on?" I still hadn't entered the kitchen I decided from the looks of it, it would be better to stay on the threshold.  
  
Ami spoke up her voice soft "Well, Mina wanted to cook you breakfast before Lita got back." She said while brushing some flower form her face.  
  
"Yeah you see Lita and I got in to it last night about me not being able to cook. And well I was going to prove to her that I could by cooking breakfast. I guess we got kind of carried away."  
  
" 'We'? There is no we about this." Of course Ray, she was the only one who you was somewhat clean.  
  
"Fine! No fighting. Thank you Mina for your consideration. But really it wasn't necessary. Now where did Lita go?"  
  
"She went to the store she said she needed to get something. But come to think of it, she's had plenty of time to get back." Ami the only one that would be logical in this matter, as she finished that sentence she got a knowing grin on her face and blushed.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "I'll tell you what. You guys clean this up. And we'll tell Lita that you did cook, and it was edible. I'm sure you guys are hungry so after you have my kitchen cleaned up; we all will fix brunch together. Or we could leave it for Lita to cook and us to go set up the babies room. So what do you say?"  
  
"What will you be doing while we are cleaning up?" Ray asked.  
  
"What else supervising."  
  
"Uh, I think not." With that she threw a hand full of flour at me.  
  
"What was that for? I just washed my hair!" She just laughed and threw another handful. That managed to hit me. "Fine then have it your way. "I reached down and since the whole floor had some on it I was able to get a decent handful that I in turn threw at her. She ducked and it hit Michael in the face. He was shocked and didn't do anything. But Mina reacted. She threw some at me. "I'm the only one allowed to throw things at him." And so that is how we turned my kitchen into a flour war zone. Everyone was throwing it at everyone else. I hadn't noticed when Darien came in but when I did he was standing in the door way staring and looked like he wanted to die laughing. I turned my back to him and so that I was facing the other participants in the war and jerked a hand in his direction. Luckily for me they knew what I meant so before he knew it he was covered from head to foot in flour.  
  
Everyone died laughing at the look on his face. It was one of shock and indecency and who knows what else mixed together. And his beautiful onyx colored hair was white. That and a combination of the look on his face had me laughing so hard that I was in tears. Lita and Nick walked in about that time. Well there faces mirrored Darien's. Oh god I wished I had a camera, do you know what good blackmail pictures those would have made? No I'm just kidding. But that would be a great one to show our children. As I thought this I suddenly stopped laughing and looked around hurriedly to see the time. I forgot that there wasn't one in the kitchen yet. I jumped up ran towards the door, which Darien was still standing in from of, and attempted to get by him. "Moon to Darien! Hello, come on please move." I tried everything that I could think of to get his attention and it wasn't working, finally I tried my last resort if that didn't work them I didn't know what would. Luckily for me were both already covered in flour, and just as unluckily for my I hadn't noticed that everyone else had stopped laughing and was now paying attention to what I was doing. 


	7. Chapter 7

I hadn't remembered that he was that tall, so I had to stand on my tip-toes to reach him, I'm told that I got this really mischievous grin on my face before I placed a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss didn't last long but it as long enough to bring him back to Earth from whatever planet he was on. He looked down at me with love in his eyes and smiled. I don't know what he saw in mine, but whatever it was only made his smile bigger, happier. He then stepped to the side so that I could get by. "You might want to get a bath before you go to the hospital. I don't think that they will allow you in there covered in flour." He said smirking.  
  
"You don't look much better yourself." I replied rushing past him. "You have more on you than I do. I think that you also need a shower." I called back form the base of the stairs, before rushing up and into my room to take another quick bath. Once that was through I put on a nice knee length black skirt and a button up baby blue blouse and a pair of sandals. I came back down stairs with my purse in hand and looked in the kitchen. In the amount of time it had taken me to get ready the kitchen was once again spotless. And everything was in its place, but my friends where nowhere to be found. I shrugged it off as that they where up in there rooms getting cleaned up.  
  
"I'll be back later. No more messes please!" I yelled as I passed the stairs. I thought that I heard a muffled reply but wasn't sure. So I went on out to my car only find Darien leaning against the side, cleaned up, and apparently waiting for me. As I walked out of the house he took off his sunglasses and flashed me a dazzling smile.  
  
"Everyone else has been able to do something to help you get ready for the twins but me, so, I thought that I would drive you there and back." I could tell that he had something on his mind but I wasn't sure what. He opened the door for me and went around to get in. ** When did I give him my keys? ** I asked my self then realized the answer. To begin with he was quite and I couldn't stand the silence so I started messing with the radio. I finally found the CD that I was looking for and turned it where there would be loud enough to hear over the engine.  
  
"Serena. Is there any chance we can get back what we had?" He finally asked when we pulled up to a red light. He had more courage than I did. I wanted to know the same thing, but I had made up my mind that I would not beg him to give us another chance, I was sure that he had found someone who was perfect for him, and they would be waiting for him. How could a guy like him stay single for long?  
  
I studied my hands in my lap, not knowing how to answer him; God knows that I wanted it that way again. Finally I know I had to say something. "I don't know." I know that sounded lame, if I didn't know then who did? But the truth at the time was that I didn't.  
  
We didn't talk for the rest of the time that we were in the car. Once we arrived at the hospital he opened my door for me and helped me out. I was nervous and at the same time extremely happy. The elevator was so slow but I knew that it was just me. I had so many thoughts running through my head, it was confusing. I couldn't make since of most of them. He stopped and turned to face me, I could tell nothing from his face, this had me worried. Then he smiled a small smile.  
  
"Ready to become a mommy?" He asked seriously.  
  
I smiled in return. "As ready as I'll ever be."  
  
He nodded and turned around. And once again we started walking down the hall to the nursery. We stopped at the desk where a nurse was working. We stood there a few minutes before she looked up.  
  
"Oh.I'm sorry didn't mean to keep you waiting. What can I help you with?" She said smiling pleasantly.  
  
"I'm Serena Donovan, and I'm here to pick up the Donovan twins. I was told that they would be ready to come home today."  
  
She looked down at a clipboard and flipped through a couple of pages before looking back up at us. "Ok, the doctor is giving them a last check up, but before we release them you are going to have to fill out some papers." She said handing me a clipboard with about five sheets of paper on it.  
  
** Why? ** Was all I could think. ** Oh well at least I get them after wards. ** I took the clipboard and went to sit in a chair against the wall. The sheets in were in my opinion stupid, but I had no say so in the matter. Luckily for me it didn't take me that long to fill them out. As I finished filling them out a doctor came out. I hadn't seen this particular doctor before, so I shrugged it off. I approached the desk and gave the clipboard back to the lady. She glanced quickly through it and nodded. "Ok, Ms. Donovan everything seems to be in order." Turning around she indicated the doctor that was watching me closely. "This is Dr. Carry she was your sister's doctor. She was just giving the little darlings a last check-up. I'm sure that they are ready to go now, aren't the Dr.?"  
  
The doctor nodded and stepped away from the door. She seemed friendly enough but I was a little edgy. "Yes they are ready to go home now. It's a pleasure to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Elizabeth. She thought a lot about you, and would be happy to know that you are going to take the twins. I have to be going, but it was lovely to meet you."  
  
"Yes you too." I said politely. I was ready to get my babies and go back home. I watched her go, and then turned back to the nurse, "May I go get them?"  
  
"Yes go right in. I'm sure that you will see them when you get in there. If not just call me in." I couldn't help but smile. She was very pleasant. I took Darien's hand and pulled a little to get him moving, and we went in.  
  
Adam and Adriana where on the right side of the room, together I watched them sleep for a few moments. I wanted to be the first to hold them both, but I knew that I cold never do that, so I turned to Darien and smiled. "Would you like to hold one of them?"  
  
"I would love to hold one of them." He reached for the one that was closes to us. In other words he picked up Adriana. She stirred a little in her sleep and he smiled.  
  
** God he would make a wonderful father. ** I thought as I reached for Adam. Once I had him in my arms, I looked them both over. They both had really light blonde hair, almost white, ten perfect toes, ten perfect fingers, I couldn't tell the color of their eyes, but I knew that they must be beautiful since they were already gorgeous.  
  
Adam had on a soft blue one-piece outfit, with matching booties. Where are Adriana had the pale yellow outfit that I had bought. I didn't even know that she had brought it with her. A few tears slid unchecked down my cheeks, as I looked them over. I felt an arm go around my shoulder and looked up to see Darien smiling. "Don't worry you will be great. I know it. I bet that they are going to keep you busy once they get older. Just look at Adriana, you are going to have so many boys at your house once she is older, and the girls are going to fall all over Adam."  
  
I smiled and then laughed.  
  
"Come on then. Let's take them home." He said turning me around a little with his arm. As we walked through the hospital I know I had a huge smile on my face. I knew now that Elizabeth would be happy with my choices. I hoped that I could live up to her expectations.  
  
We were pulling out of the parking lot when they woke up, boy did those kids have some lungs. I got out and moved to the back where I would be able to take care of them. Luckily for me they wanted a bottle, and soon went back to sleep. Besides that the ride home was quiet but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence it was, well I don't know how you would describe it.  
  
Once we were home and parked Darien got out and took the car seat that was on the left out, which happened to be Adam, and then helped me out. I went around and got Adriana out, it looked to me as if she was starting to wake up. We entered the silent house and I looked around. No one was there; I was begging to get worried. I shrugged it off that they went to get something to eat. I started up the stairs, and Darien followed, for some reason he made sure that he stayed there. At the top of the stairs I started to go towards my room, it was big enough so that I could keep them in there with me. That way I wouldn't have to bother Mina or whoever else was staying there when they woke up at night. Once the door was open, my mouth dropped opened and my grip on Adriana's carrier tightened.  
  
I couldn't believe my eyes. My bedroom had been totally transformed from just my bedroom to, well, a bedroom and a nursery all in one. My friends were so thoughtful. I guess I had let it be known that I wanted to have the twins in the same room with me for a while, when I have no idea. My bed used to sit in the middle of the room instead of it being in the center of the room it was now moved to the far side, closer to the bathroom door. My dresser had been moved also. On the left side of the room towards the center there was a petition set up, it alternated in a powder blue, soft pink, and a light yellow pattern. It was so pretty. I couldn't tell what was behind the petition. But I could guess.  
  
"So what do you think?" I barley heard the question as I looked around. My eyes where huge, I was so surprised, more so than to find my kitchen covered in flour. "Earth to Serena!" Ray finally yelled.  
  
I jumped and turned to face her "Huh? What did you say?"  
  
"Serena! We asked how you liked it."  
  
"Oh guys it's wonderful! I love it. Thank you all so much. Can I see the rest of it now?" I felt like I was going to start crying at any moment. "There aren't any more surprises are there? I mean two in one day, that's a little much for me."  
  
Everyone laughed at this, except Darien, at the time I didn't pay that much attention to it, and since they all were laughing I couldn't help but smile. I heard a soft cry above their laughter and looked down. Adriana had begun to wake up; I guess all the noise woke her up. Poor thing she was probably scared. I bent down so that I could set the carrier down and then kneeled down in front of it, I unhooked the straps and moved them so that I could get her out. Her eyes I could tell now where a grey color, they may turn blue one day, I could only guess that Adam's where the same. I carefully picked the little crying girl up and cradled her in my arms, to my surprise the calmed down pretty quickly.  
  
I was so evolved with taking care of Adriana, I hadn't noticed that they had stopped laughing, and where now looking at me. I stood slowly up to their open stares and a smile on Ray's face.  
  
"Oh Serena, you are going to be a wonderful mother. I know it. Look at how she hushed when you picked her up." Ray said, I knew that she could give me some advice being that she was a mother.  
  
"Thanks Ray. You know I'm going to need some advice with these two. Think you can give me any? Since you have Missy and all."  
  
"Yeah, I can give you advice." She walked over to me and hugged me as best as she could with me holding Adriana, then picked up the carrier. "Come on you've got to see the other side." With that she started towards the other side, I started to go with her, but then I turned to get Adam, I wanted him to be with me when we first entered their "nursery." Darien seemed to know what I was thinking because he just smiled, the smile I noticed held a bit of sadness in it, and handed me the carrier. I took it from his hand, offered a smile of thanks, and followed Ray.  
  
Behind the petition the walls where decorated with things that could go for boys and girls. It had to be Mina who did the decorating, well her and Lita probably worked on it together. But you could tell that each of them had their say so. One of the cribs was done in pink, white and pale yellow, the other was done in baby blue, white and pale yellow. The colors looked good together. In between the two there was a small changing table done in white.  
  
A little ways away from the cribs sat a gliding rocker done in midnight blue and a small table, on the table sat a small night-light that looked like a bunny. The pictures on the wall where done in watercolors and looked great with everything. My favorite ones where the ones that looked like the artist was just playing with them and mixed all the colors together. All in all that little area was like a room in it's self. I loved it.  
  
"If you don't like the pictures you can get new ones. Missy just wanted to give you something. She had done those awhile back and thought of them." Ray said seeing my eyes linger on the pictures.  
  
"Not like them? Oh Ray I love them. They look wonderful in here. Where is Missy, I want to thank her."  
  
"Oh, she went with the boys today, something about going to a park. I don't know. Let them have fun." She said shrugging.  
  
"Oh ok." Adriana had been looking around with wide grey eyes at her new surroundings, quietly her little fist moving a little in front of her face. I smiled at her, and looked down to see that Adam was awake also. I hadn't even heard him cry. He was looking around, he looked content and I smiled again. It looked like the three of us would be fine together. It seemed that we had bonded in that short time. "Would one of you mind holding Adriana while I get Adam out?" That was a mistake if I've ever made one. Suddenly there was a fight between the four of them about who would get to hold her. All I could do was shake my head as I watched them. While I was watching them Darien came up and took her from me with out so much of a word, a smile passed between us when she was in his arms. I kneeled down to pick up Adam and noticed that his eyes weren't grey but green. * Well at least I will be able to tell them apart. * I thought happily. When I stood back up they where still arguing about who would hold Adriana and hadn't realized that it had already been taken care of. Some times I worry about my friends attention spans, but you won't catch me telling them that.  
  
They had been arguing for about five minutes before I had had enough. I guess teaching at an elementary school will have that effect on a person. I hoped I wouldn't scare the twins before I got them quiet. "Hush!" I said loudly but not loud enough to be a yell. It got my point across. "While you where arguing it has been taken care of. You will all get a chance to hold them, you should know that, there is no need, I repeat No Need to fight over it. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
They looked at me for a moment before nodding, I felt like I was talking to my class back in Oregon. That was when I realized that I didn't know what to do. I had to go back, but I didn't want to leave my friends. I still had a year left on my contract, so I had to go back and that meant taking the twins with me, I didn't even know anyone well enough in the town to ask them to baby sit for me. * Ok Serena, calm down, you'll handle that later. Right now you need to concentrate on getting the tins settled in. *  
  
"Ray do you think you could fix me two bottles please?"  
  
"Yeah sure Sere, no problem. I think it beats the alternative anyway." She said with a wink and left the room.  
  
I next turned to Darien, he looked so comfortable standing there holding Adriana. A few strands of his midnight hair fell over his left eye as he looked down at her. It seemed to me that she was trying to grab those strands in her tiny fist. "Darien would you mind holding her for a moment or so longer?"  
  
He looked up at me and grinned, "No not at all."  
  
I nodded and he looked back down at the little girl. I grinned as I turned to look at Mina, Ami, and Lita. I think that that look was all they needed.  
  
"I have got to go get ready. I've got to open the restaurant in about an hour." Lita said hurriedly.  
  
"I just remembered that I promised to meet Zander downtown." Ami said right afterward.  
  
"Yeah, I'm going with Ami and then we are going to go shopping. After we meet up with the guys." Mina said lastly. And they rushed out the door. I must have had a bewildered look on my face because the next thing I know I hear Darien's deep laugh. I didn't bother to turn to look at him, as I set about attempting to change Adam's diaper. That was one experience that I will never forget.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Oh nothing.nothing besides they way they left before you got the question out of your mouth. Where you really going to ask them if they wanted to change the his diaper?"  
  
I know he couldn't see me but I smiled anyway. "No I was going to ask them what they wanted to do about dinner. But I know these two need some quiet time. All that noise couldn't have been good for them."  
  
"True enough. But instead of having dinner with them, have dinner with me tonight. Please Serena?"  
  
By this time I had finished changing Adam's diaper, I picked him up and turned to Darien. "Yes, I'll have dinner with you." I said walking over to him so I could get Adriana. I knew she probably needed to be changed as well. "But what about these two?"  
  
"I'm sure that you can talk, well you won't even have to talk them into it, but I'm sure that you can get them to watch them for a little while. And Ray has no problems changing a diaper. You know they are probably downstairs, why don't you go ask."  
  
I had finished changing Adriana. And well she was starting to get whiny. "She's hungry. I need to go get a bottle since Ray's not back. Will you hold him or put him in his crib for me?"  
  
"Yeah I'll hold him. Go on and get their bottles."  
  
"Thanks." I called over my shoulder as I started for the door. As I reached for the knob the door opened. It was Ray with two bottles. "Oh, I was just coming to get them. Thanks Ray."  
  
"Sure no problem." She said while handing me one of the bottles. "You know the other three are down in the den. They said something about you asking them to change a diaper."  
  
"I never asked them that! I just turned around with a grin on my face and they started to make up excuses as to why they had to leave. All I was going to ask them was what they wanted to do for dinner."  
  
Ray started laughing as I told her what had happened. "I should have known."  
  
"But plans have changed and Darien asked me to go to dinner with him. So Ray, can I ask a favor from you?" I said while giving Adriana her bottle and going into the back room where Ray handed the other bottle to Darien. He looked shocked at first the look on his face was on 'What am I supposed to do with that?' it was cute.  
  
"Oh never mind. Here let me have him." She said reaching for the little boy.  
  
"Sure here you go Ray." He said holding him gently so that she could take him. "I'm going to go now. Serena I'll pick you up around six, ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine. Bye Darien, and thanks again."  
  
"Sure no problem. Bye you two." He said to the babies who were eating happily, then walked out the door.  
  
"So Sere, what do you want to ask me?" Ray asked sitting down in another chair that I hadn't noticed before.  
  
"Oh. Would you mind watching them tonight for me while I go to dinner?" I asked sitting down in the glider.  
  
"Oh sure. I would love to. Jeremy took Missy to see his grandmother or something like that. So they won't be back until the after tomorrow I think. So I could use something to keep me busy tonight."  
  
"Thanks Ray you're the greatest."  
  
"You're just figuring that out?" she asked playfully.  
  
We both laughed. Adriana had had enough of her milk because she spit the bottle out. A few moments later Adam did the same. "I guess it's time for a nap now." I said looking over at Adam whose eyes were beginning to close. Adriana seemed to be willing to fight her sleep some. Ray held him until he was sound to sleep then put him in his crib and pulled a light blanket across him.  
  
"I'll leave the three of you alone now." She said quietly as she left the room.  
  
I rocked Adriana for about five minutes with no effect before I started to hum. She quieted down some. * So if humming quiets her down what will a soft singing do? * I started a soft song that entered my mind. I'm not even sure where I've heard it before. It did the trick I had to sing it threw twice before she was in a good enough sleep to lay her in her crib and cover her up. I watched the two of them sleep for a few minutes. "Such angels. I'm going to have my hands full with them." I whispered to the walls.  
  
  
  
@~%~ Author's Notes ~%~@  
  
Ok guys, one more chapter after this one. Like it? Hate it? Think something should be changed. Review and let me know. The next chapter won't be posted until there is at least five reviews. I'm seriously thinking about deleting the story. So it's up to you guys. 


	8. Chapter 8

I left their little area and went to sit on my bed that was when I noticed what time it was. * God this day has flew by. * With that I went to take another shower and get ready for dinner. I had no idea where we would be going so I decided to wear the dress that Elizabeth had bought. It would work for either a fancy restaurant or a nice one but may be a little much for a regular one, but Darien had never taken me to just a regular one so I wasn't worried. I was ready with five minutes to spare.  
  
My hair was pulled halfway up and the ends where curled. It looked perfect with my dress. I had on a simple pair of high heels and a small silver purse. I heard the doorbell ring as I kissed the two sleeping figures in the cribs. "Sleep well, my angels. I'll be back soon." I whispered as I left the room. Ray met me at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Wow! You look great. I know how to take care of children. Have fun. They will be fine. I won't let Mina in the kitchen. With me in charge you have nothing to worry about."  
  
I smiled at her; she was able to assure me that everything would be taken care of before I could get even a word out of my mouth. "Thanks." With that I went into the den where Darien stood waiting. He was dressed in a simple black suit. * I dressed right. * I thought seeing his dress.  
  
He offered me his arm as we walked out of the house. His car was waiting out side. A sleek midnight blue Dodge Viper. It was gorgeous. He opened the door like a gentle man, and helped me in. He then went around to get in and we pulled out of the driveway. We were about a mile from the house when he pulled over and turned to me with a grin on his face that I had come to know to well, way to well.  
  
"What are you up too?"  
  
"Oh nothing it's a surprise and besides it is going to stay that way until we get there." With that he pulled down his sun visor and a black handkerchief fell into his waiting hand.  
  
"A blindfold?" I was about to protest when he gave the puppy dog eyes. I hate it when he does that. "Fine." Inside I was so excited. He smiled once, a real smile, and tied it behind me head. He then started the car and drove on.  
  
We drove for about fifteen minutes before he stopped the car. Once he had the car turned off he got out and came over to the passenger, opened the door then helped me out. I could hear no sounds but that of the soft breeze in the trees, the crickets and every once in a while a call of a bird. He took my hands and led me away from the car; he still wouldn't let me take the blindfold off.  
  
"We're almost there." He said slowing his pace down a little. All I could tell was that we were going over a little bridge because I cold hear the water flowing over what had to be rocks underneath. He came to as top shortly after we crossed the bridge. He let my hands go and moved behind me so that he could remove the blindfold.  
  
When it was off of my eyes and I could see that I stood before a quilt spread on the ground and set with a dinner for two. I knew he couldn't have had enough time to do everything between the time he left my house and picked me up, but I didn't want to ruin the mood by asking. He was so thoughtful.  
  
We sat down opposite each other and sat in silence for a few minutes. I surveyed the dinner that was laid out before me. It all looked so delicious. We talked a little as we ate, mostly about what we had been doing and about things in the past. He brought up the subject of our careers and I answered and so that was how we began to talk about my teaching job in Oregon.  
  
"How long did it take you to get your degree?" He asked. I was more interested in if he had become a doctor.  
  
"I took a course that they offered there and it really didn't take me long since I had been going part time at the college here."  
  
"I didn't know that you were going to college then." His surprise was evident.  
  
"No one knew but momma, and Elizabeth. And I made them promise not to tell anyone. Did you get your degree in medicine?" I was ready to change the subject a way from me.  
  
"Yeah. I was certified about two years after we all left here."  
  
"That's nice. You know you never did say where you have been."  
  
"You never asked and neither did the others. So I didn't tell. But I've been in Little Rock. I'm head of the Emergency Room there. Rough business, almost wasn't able to get the time off to come back for the reunion. And to tell the truth I wasn't going to, don't know what changed my mind. But I'm glad that I did come back. I got to see everyone again and to catch up."  
  
"That's wonderful Darien. Congratulations. I know it's a little late for them, but I just found so I can say so now." I smiled. I still thought that he had something on his mind but I wasn't sure. We finished our dinner in silence each liking being with the other.  
  
He finally broke the silence as we finished dessert, which happened to be chocolate covered strawberries, Mm.my favorite.  
  
"Serena .I have something to tell you."  
  
* Oh god here it comes. * I looked up at him from where I was cleaning my hands off. "What is it Darien?" * Did I mention that I loved the way he said my name? *  
  
"I've got to leave in the morning going back to Little Rock." He said the words slowly. I didn't know what to say to that. I was utterly at a loss for words. I knew that I didn't expect him to stay when after all I would be leaving soon anyway. But I would be back after a year I knew that. Oh well. There was nothing I could do to change his mind he after all had a well paying job and a career that he couldn't just drop it and leave people who depended on him hanging. He wouldn't do that any way.  
  
"Oh. I'm glad that you did come back for the reunion and well to tell the truth I only because of Elizabeth."  
  
I could tell by his face that he might have been expecting more, but I really didn't know what to say at the time. After that there was silence between us and I couldn't think of anything that would be appropriate to say. Oh true I had a million things I wanted to say to him, maybe I should have sad a couple of them, but of course I didn't. Who knows if I did maybe it would have changed our lives for the better. We stayed there for about another hour or so before he took me home. He didn't say what time he his flight was I guessed that it was early or he would have told me good-bye tomorrow. The drive back to my house was once again in silence.  
  
When we arrived the house was dark, which meant that Ray and the rest where asleep. He got out of the car and opened the door for me; I already had my door keys out and ready. After he helped me out of the car he looked me in the eyes what he was looking for I didn't know. And I can't tell you if he found it. He walked me to the front steps and stopped at the base, I was at the landing when I turned around, I had no idea if I would ever see him again and Goddess he looked wonderful with the full moon to his back silhouetting him like an angel that had fallen, but for all the right reasons. I looked him over memorizing everything about him. Then before he had time to turn and walk back to his car, I practically flew down the steps and into his arms. I hugged him like there was no tomorrow and then kissed him. The kiss didn't last long but I got my point across. "Thank you, Darien for everything that you have done."  
  
After wards I went into the house not looking back, afraid that if I did he would see the tears that were threatening to spill down my cheeks. I hated myself right then. Maybe I should have told him the way that I felt. Maybe I should have begged him to stay.  
  
I didn't know who was staying here or who went back to the hotel or who might be staying with Lita. No one was downstairs and I was glad that way no one would see me cry. I could already hot feel the tears running down my cheeks. I went up the stairs composing myself with each step, I wasn't sure where Ray was and I really didn't want her to see me upset. Just my luck she was in my room with the twins. I opened the door slowly and found her sitting on my bed, looking intently at the door. * Oh my god, she saw everything. * It was the only thought that was going through my mind.  
  
She didn't say anything, just looked at me. I wished she had said something, any thing had to be better than the silence. After a few more minutes she patted the bed beside her and offered me a smile. I was glad it was dark in the room that way she wouldn't be able to tell how red my eyes where, but I knew instinctively that she already knew that I had been crying. I went over to my bed and sat down.  
  
"The twins are asleep. They were darlings while you where gone. Lita and Mina got into it about cooking again. But I was able to settle that." With that she grinned. "Well with some help from Ami. We were able to stop them before they went into an all out cooking war in the kitchen, so you have nothing to worry about. Mina is in one of the rooms with Michael, they were fighting about something earlier I'm pretty sure Mina won. Ami and Michael stayed the night. And so am I, hope you don't mind. I don't particularly care for hotels when I'm alone."  
  
"Oh I don't mind you can stay here as long as you like."  
  
"Sere you do know that I'm here if you want to talk. We are all here." She said as she got up and started to leave. "I left two bottles on the table in there incase they wake up. Good night Sere."  
  
I smiled as she told me this, true a sad smile but a smile one the less. "Goodnight Ray." I watched as she started to close the door and went to her room. I changed quickly and slid into bed.  
  
I lay awake for a while staring at the ceiling. I guess it was finally about twelve when I finally fell asleep. The twins slept through the night. And well into the next morning. I awoke the earliest that I had since I had been back in Georgia. The sun was just rising above the trees. I felt like crap. I checked on the twins before I went to take a quick shower, thinking that it would in some lift my mood. The only way that it helped was that there was hot water and it stayed hot.  
  
I threw on some clothes and pulled my hair back in to a ponytail that would probably later wind up in a bun. Sometimes having long hair can be a real pain in the behind, especially when the weather starts to get hotter. About this time I heard a soft cry. I smiled as I went to see witch one of them was crying.  
  
Walked into their little room and saw that they were both starting to wake up. That could be a problem, especially if they were both hungry. Adam was the one that was starting to cry. Instinct told me that Adriana wouldn't be far behind. Instinct when had I gotten an instinct with them? This is going to be hard. I didn't think that anyone else would be up this early, heck I'm not normally up this early. I hoped that she wouldn't wake up until Adam was through. Then I got an idea as the both started crying. I had left the carriers in a corner of the room and so I put them in their carriers and took them downstairs. I warmed their bottles and since I had the carriers on the table, I propped their bottles up on a folded towel so that they both could eat. I watched them a couple of minutes to make sure that they would be all right then went to fix me something.  
  
I wasn't really hungry but I knew that I needed something or I would get sick later on. Teaching school can teach you some things. That's for sure. Since it was still nice out side being as the sun wasn't up I fixed something to eat and then took the twins out side to get some fresh air. There was a covered patio in back of the house with a couple of chairs. The twins were through eating and were looking around with big bright eyes. I'm not sure how I was able to do it, but I was holding both of them when I heard a plane go ever head. I walked a little ways in to the morning sun and watched as it flew over. Wondering where it was going and if it Darien was on it.  
  
Adam and Adriana had fell back to sleep cuddled in my arms, some times they would coo in there sleep. I smiled down at them and wanted to cry for so many reasons. I knew there would a place and time for me to cry and this wasn't it, I had too much to do today. I walked back on to the patio and was surprised to see not one of the girls there but Michael. He offered me a smile, as if saying that he knew what I was feeling. I tried to return his smile but it really didn't work.  
  
"Would you mind holding one of them so that I can put the other down?"  
  
"Not at all Serena." He said as he took Adriana from me. I thought she was going to cry but she didn't. I gently laid Adam down and turned to get Adriana.  
  
"May I lay her down?"  
  
"Yeah, go ahead." I watched and could tell that he would make a good father one day.  
  
"Serena I want to thank you for letting Mina and myself stay here. You don't know what that means to me, knowing that Mina had friends that care about as much as you do."  
  
"Michael, yes I'm Mina's friend but I'm yours also, and I'll do anything I can to help my friends when they are in trouble."  
  
After I had said that he reached over and hugged me. I don't know why but I started to cry into his shoulder. He just hugged me tighter and let me cry. I wasn't sure if her knew what was wrong, but he might have known some of it. I cried for a good bit of time before calming down.  
  
"You do know Sere, that we are all here for you." He said wiping a tear away from my cheek. "If you ever need anything just ask. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy again."  
  
I smiled a little brighter than I had since I found out that Darien was leaving and that was when I noticed the others behind him in the kitchen. They really looked worried. I had to do something to lighten the mood. "Mina I hope you don't mind me borrowing your husband's shoulder to cry on."  
  
"Never Serena, you can use his shoulder anytime you want." She said smiling. I knew that today wouldn't be as bad as I thought it would, they would make sure of that. Ray and Mina came outside and each picked up one of the carriers and took them back in the house.  
  
"You knew Sere; they can't be too comfortable in these things. Well, maybe that's not true, Missy slept really well in hers." Ray said as we climbed the stairs. We had left he guys in the kitchen; I heard something about breakfast and got a little worried. Ami put fears at ease right away.  
  
"Don't worry, Zander knows how to cook."  
  
"Actually they all know how to cook, when they want to. The only thing you are going to have to worry about is how long it takes them to cook it, and if they start arguing over what to make. Then it could get ugly." Mina added.  
  
"Ray when are Missy and Jeremy going to be back?" I asked.  
  
"Sometime today I think. Why?"  
  
"Oh just wondering when I would get to see my niece." Ray and Mina had by this time out the twins in their cribs and we were all in the upper level activity room. It was a room that I had thought about turning into a office, once I was back of course.  
  
There were enough chairs in there room for all of us and then some. "Guys I have some thing to tell you, but I think we had better wait for Lita. I really don't want to have to tell it twice. Ok?"  
  
They nodded in agreement. And we went down to eat and wait for Lita. Ami was right the guys did know how to cook. It was really good. And they didn't make a huge mess. Lita showed up, as we were finishing. I told them that the dishes could wait and that they would all probably want to hear what I had to say. I wanted to have the twins with me when I told them they some how, in some small way gave me a little bit of courage. Ray and I picked them up as they still slept and grabbed two bottles to be on the safe side.  
  
As we entered we saw everyone sitting and waiting for us. I took a deep breath before I started. I cuddled Adam in my arms and wished I were holding Adriana as well. "I have to leave tomorrow to go back to Oregon. I've already been away from the class longer than I told them and I need to be getting back. The good news is that I only have a year of my contract left. So after I finish it out, I'll be back. I wanted to tell you that any of you are welcome to use the house while I'm away." I looked pointedly at Mina and Michael as I said this. "Just don't trash the place."  
  
"Are you sure you have to go? I meant who will keep the twins while you work." Mina asked.  
  
Now I had thought about this and I wasn't really liking the idea of putting them in a day care while I worked but I knew that was what would wind up happening. "There's always daycare. And it would only be from eight until one. I don't think that is that bad." ** Liar you don't like the idea so just admit it. **  
  
No one said anything for a few minutes. Adriana began to cry and Ray looked at me and smiled. "I think she wants her mommy." She said bringing her over to where I sat. "Do you want me to take Adam?"  
  
"No I'll hold them both for a little while." There was a knock at the door, and Ray said that she would go and get it. Adriana settled down as I held her and eventually went back to sleep her little hands curled into fist. I heard pounding feet on the stairs followed by Ray yelling slow down. We all started laughing as Missy came running into the room. Her black hair pulled up into a ponytail. The little girl had a big smile on her face.  
  
"Hi Missy, did you have a good trip?"  
  
"Uh huh. Are those the babies? Daddy let me ride a horse. And there where chickens and other amamals. " She asked coming over to me.  
  
"Did you like riding the horse?"  
  
"Uh huh. He was this big." She said spreading her small arms as far as she could.  
  
"Wow that big?" Mina was now talking to her. I watched as Ray and Jeremy came through the door hand in hand. They were smiling. Apparently glad to be together again.  
  
Missy ran up to Ray who picked her up and hugged her. "Serena, since you are taking the twins back with you, you are going to have to stop a lot feed them. I'll go with you, that way you don't have to stop as often. And once we get there I'll stay a day or two and then fly back, ok?" Mina said after a few moments.  
  
"Mina I couldn't ask you to do that."  
  
"That's just it, you are not asking. I'm offering."  
  
"But I couldn't take you away from Michael for that long."  
  
"YES YOU CAN!" Michael immediately interjected before Mina cold say anything.  
  
"WHAT?!" Unfortunately for him Mina was holding a pillow that wound up in his face, I was glad that she wasn't holding anything harder, or more dangerous.  
  
"All I meant Mina was that while you where gone I could use the time to look for a job and find us a place. You have nothing to worry about, especially with Ray and Lita here. And you know good and well that I would never do anything to hurt you." He said pulling her into his arms trying to calm her down. Luckily for him it worked.  
  
"Ok, Sere, you have his approval so what time do we leave in the morning?"  
  
"Don't I have any say so in this?"  
  
"Nope." Every one chorused at once.  
  
I shook my head and gave up, no use fighting them when they all agree you can never win. You can never win. "Umm.I want to be out of here by seven."  
  
"That early?! Oh well. What's the weather like there?"  
  
"Think early spring here."  
  
"Ok that I can do!" She said as she jumped up and went out the door, I could only guess to pack.  
  
"Are you sure you don't mind Michael?"  
  
"Nope not at all." He said grinning.  
  
"Serena we'll be back later." Ray said as the three of them walked out of the room. With the help of Ami, we carried the twins back to their room. Those two slept more than I did, but I knew, as they got older they would become more active. I would cherish the days that I had of them sleeping all day before I would be chasing them all over the house. We fed them and changed them then left them to sleep once again.  
  
Mina and I spent the day packing. And soon everyone was back. Lita fixed a wonderful dinner, saying that she needed the practice. Yeah whatever, she could cook what ever she wanted the first time perfectly. After dinner we all helped with the dishes and then loaded the car with our luggage, and rented a little trailer that I could use to transport the cribs and everything.  
  
The two of us had a time trying to get it hooked to the back of my car. We spent about an hour trying while the others laughed. Finally the men decided to take pity on us and finished it. After wards we all went to bed.  
  
I lay awake for a while once again staring at the ceiling. The next thing I know the alarm clock is going off and it felt like I had just fell asleep. I did my morning ritual. And then dressed the twins. I found everyone in the living room, wide-awake. We said our good byes and I made sure that they all had my phone number. After the twins we set in the back seat, still sleeping we got in the car and drove off.  
  
The car was silent for a while with only the radio playing and the soft coos coming from the back seat. We took turns driving. And talked about anything and everything that entered our minds. Thankfully Mina didn't bring up one subject, she had an instinct of what not talk about. And don't you know I was really thankful for it.  
  
We drove far that night stopping somewhere, heck I don't remember where, and continuing early the next morning. The twins were wonderful on during the trip. I think it will be very easy traveling with them, right now at least. When we finally arrived back in Oregon we went straight to my house. Luckily for me I had a two-bedroom house. The funny thing was moving the baby stuff into the house and watching the twins at the same time. Hey we did it though. In the process we broke nothing. Everything was still in on piece as we settled down for our first night there. I felt bad about having Mina sleep on the couch, but she said that she didn't mind and that it bet sleeping on the floor.  
  
The next morning we were up early once again and went to the school. I explained the reasons for my long absence and that after my contract ran out that I would be going back to Georgia. Everyone there offered me their condolences and said that they would help out in any way possible.  
  
Mina stayed a couple days before going back, making sure that I would be okay and that Adam and Adriana had settled in well. She told me to call if I needed anything, anything at all. And asked if it would be ok if she and Michael used my house until they found one of their own. I agreed. I watched my friend go, a little sad but knowing that I would see her and the rest of them in a year. Right now I had to think about the two babies sitting on the ground beside me.  
  
We fell into a regular routine of late night feedings and changing and then day care in the mornings. The twins cried a good bit for a while at day care. But settled in well enough for a year being there.  
  
That year flew by for me. In a way I was glad and in another I wasn't. I would be going back home to all my friends. But I would be leaving the children that I had taught. The twins were growing beautifully. I had Adam's hair cut short, and Adriana was a little long. Enough that you could tell that one was a boy and one was a girl.  
  
They were both shy and didn't take to many people. I had everything packed up and ready to leave one morning. I had traded in my dream car for a midnight blue Jeep Cherokee. Our luggage was in the back and once again there was a trailer behind the jeep, this time it was holding there beds and things for there rooms, not to mention toys and some other luggage.  
  
My family and I were finally going home, I couldn't have been happier. Wait I take that back, there is one way I could have been happier, but I'll leave that for another time. The children were wonderful they loved to ride and I hoped that it lasted until the end of the trip.  
  
And so ends this chapter in my life.  
  
  
  
@~%~ Author's Notes ~%~@  
  
And so that ends this story. I fixed the problem about the review thing. I honestly didn't know that it was like that. But it's fixed. Like it, hate it? Think something should have been done differently? I apologize if there were a whole lot of errors in the story as a whole. It's kind of hard to edit your own work when you know what it is supposed to say. Sequel? Well that all depends on ya'll. Let me know. Review or email me at slvrdrgn85@yahoo.com  
  
Thanks,  
  
Silvra 


End file.
